


Dark Desires

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, BDSM, Bottom Sam, Dark Dean Winchester, Dominant/Top Dean, Ghosts, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Season/Series 08, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After checking out a ghost in an old sex club, things go wrong when Sam finds himself on the wrong end of what this club really was used for but it’s not only his life on the line. Both he & Dean must not only survive the ultimate sex curse but the fallout. *Limp/protective!Sam & Semi-haunted/aggressive/guilty!Dean* Seat in Season 8 after 08x06-Southern Comfort. (Will have Wincest) See Warning and Author Note for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Language as always. The chapters will have their own warnings which is what I normally do but for the basic warning this is taking place in an old sex club so that should say something right now. I’m pushing the kink button a little more than usual to include a bit more than the normal cuffs and such. I’ll say it’ll touch on some light BDSM and at the start of the next chapter it’ll have a dub-con to slight non-con warning just to be safe but more on the dub-side of things at the start. I’ll also toss in minor violence and the usual explicit warning since Wincest will happen. Sorry this is so long but I try to warn for nearly anything.
> 
> Yes, another chapter piece and the 2nd one will probably be slightly longer than this one but it should just be four chapters.
> 
> Thanks to my dear friend and feeder of all types of plot bunnies, JaniceC678 for this particular one since she wanted to see a slightly rougher Dean but one not possessed by demons.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except for the evil imagination this stuff comes from.

** Chapter One **

“This is the last time I let him pick a hunt on his own,” Sam Winchester told himself darkly as he shined his flashlight around another room he was exploring while waiting on his brother to finish up. “Or he gives me time to do proper research because this place is just…wrong.”

The mood and tenseness between he and his older brother had just been on the side of nails on a chalkboard tense.

Sam accepted Dean was pissed off with him and he tried to shrug off a lot of the other stuff his brother had said last week as just because Dean had been hit by the effects of that damn coin but it was hard.

Since returning from Purgatory Dean had been more on edge. He didn’t sleep much but Sam suspected he knew why that was but hadn’t brought it up because he’d learned from his brother’s return from Hell that Dean handled nightmares in his own way and that was either not sleeping or drinking himself to sleep.

The strain between the Winchesters over not only Dean’s friendship with Benny, a vampire, but also Sam’s apparent disinterest in looking for his brother the year he was missing and trapped in Purgatory had been getting stronger but despite it Sam still kept quiet about what he could have told Dean.

The younger hunter knew he could tell Dean the real reason behind why he’d left hunting; that it was about more than living the normal life like his brother assumed but he wasn’t ready to face that reaction yet and so stayed silent and took his brother’s bitterness and hurtful jabs silently.

Letting Dean find them a new hunt had been Sam’s way of trying to start making amends…now he was regretting that as he scanned a room that made his skin crawl and brought back a few more memories than he was comfortable with.

There was never any doubts that his brother’s tastes in certain things ran to the other side of the spectrum but it’s what made Dean and it’s part of what made Sam love his brother because he couldn’t imagine Dean being anything else than he was and that included his love for all things sex.

Growing up Sam got used to his brother’s actions as well as watching both men and woman give Dean those looks when they were out in bars even though Dean only returned those looks from the ladies…and Sam but that was something else he was trying not to think about.

It had taken Dean a long time to admit to Sam that he had feelings for him that went beyond the usual big brother ones that he always showed and even longer for Sam to get his brother to act on those feelings.

Not until they got back together to hunt after Jessica’s death did Sam finally convince Dean that it was okay to act on things they both felt and wanted and except for the time after Dean’s return from Hell and the problems over Ruby and Lucifer surfaced this was the longest time that they hadn’t come close to touching or having sex.

“Don’t go there,” Sam muttered, not needing his thoughts going places they didn’t need to be because this was the last place where he needed a hard-on and that brought his thoughts back to his decision to allow Dean to find the hunt.

They’d tracked a series of strange deaths in Vegas all back to an old sex club that had been closed since the 1980’s but still hosted private parties on behalf of a mysterious owner that in the end turned out to be a bit more than either Winchester expected.

Knowing it had been a dream hunt to track a ghost or whatever in a sex club, Sam had rolled his eyes and gone along with Dean’s enthusiasm since it had been one of the few times since his return that he’d seen his brother actually smile like he used to.

Of course Dean had believed it was a simple case of the evil spirit of the original owner somehow messing with the still living occupants but something told Sam that it wasn’t as cut and dried but stayed quiet and sent what details he did have on to be checked into more by Garth.

When it turned out the mysterious owner was a real solid and real pissed off spirit taking charge of certain guests at the parties that ended up with both them and their partners dead it was clear that a salt and burn was needed to put an end to the spirit.

That was how they’d ended up back at the club tonight to dig up the bones of the original owner, a massively into S&M and bondage type of guy, who’d had himself buried in the basement of his own club.

It had taken the biggest part of the night for both brothers to break the concrete and dig down until the coffin was found. To make sure they weren’t missing anything, Dean had sent Sam back to search the other floors for anything belonging to the guy so they could burn it to before anyone else died and that was how Sam now came to find himself in what looked like some type of twisted dungeon.

Sam had seen a lot in his life and he’d pulled his brother out of a lot of places but nothing that looked like this place and a part of him wondered what smartass remarks Dean would have for some of the toys in the room.

Running his light around since the power didn’t work Sam’s eyes widened at the swing attached to the ceiling that had straps and cuffs hooked to it to suspend a victim or player in it so the Dom had 360 degrees of access to the Sub.

The room itself was large, nearly as large or larger than most of the hotel rooms they stayed at but something about it, aside from the décor, really made Sam uneasy as he went around it to gaze at the array of whips, chains, gags, straps, spreader bars along with different types of vibrators, toys, punishment devices, cockrings and more all kept in neat order so the Dom could just grab something and go to work.

“Shit,” Sam breathed as he ran a finger over things he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the purpose of as his eyes drifted to the suspension bar hung from the center of the ceiling, the various spots on the floor that had heavy hooks embedded in the concrete and several metal racks that were clearly intended to stretch, hold, bind, or just plain torture the Sub.

“Dean! You about done?” he shouted loudly, hoping his brother could hear him because this place and the devices were now seriously making him want to be gone because a couple of them came too close to home to what he wasn’t telling his brother. “Dean!”

Sam had turned just as his phone started ringing and he grabbed it. “Yeah?”

“Where are you?” the excited but worried voice of Garth came over the line. “Where are you guys right now?”

“I can send you a picture since it’s too weird to explain,” Sam tried to smile but he couldn’t quite get rid of the feeling now creeping up the back of his neck. “Garth?” he blinked at the sudden and unexpected cursing.

“Tell me you didn’t actually go into the club?” the skinny hunter wanted to pound his head in against something hard. “Sam, tell me you and Dean did not go to that club?”

Rolling his eyes, Sam took a step only to jump as some ropes hanging from the ceiling brushed his shoulder like a hand and he had to take a couple breaths to calm down. “You know how Dean is,” he replied easily, wishing his brother would get his ass moving. “Dean’s burning the bones now and…”

“Sam! It’s not just the bones!” Garth yelled, fully understanding why Bobby Singer had always been so grouchy on some days. “The whole club has the spirit in it but those pictures of the victims you sent me? The mark they all seemed to have on their wrists? The spirit is a floater. You’ve got to get the hell out of there…now!”

Trying to understand the rush of urgent words over the phone Sam frowned as something began to gel that he’d heard about before. “Floaters are spirits who…”

“Bits of the spirit can attach itself to another body, not enough to possess but enough to influence the person it attaches to,” Garth explained quickly, chewing his lip. “This guy seems to like to attach itself to the more dominant type of males since he was a badass Dom in his day, he finds a person with a lot of dominant traits or pent up aggression and ups all those emotions to the max.”

“Uh-huh,” suddenly the deaths were making more sense to Sam and also leaving him with a very bad feeling in his gut. “So the victims we came here over…”

“They were aggressive anyway but with this guy’s spirit upping that feeling the sex with their partner ended up killing the partner and with no way to finish expelling the effects the actual victim ended up dead as well,” Garth sighed a bit more. “It’s basically a new spin on the fuck or die thing since if the person infected with the floater doesn’t have sex with a partner capable of withstanding the aggressive nature of probably the kinkiest sex going then the victim dies too.

“Sam…you need to get out now because Dean’s the perfect choice for this thing,” Garth heard the soft cursing, figuring the younger Winchester had just came to that same conclusion. “I’ll keep looking to see if there’s another way to break a floater’s hold but in the meantime you need to stay away from him or else he’s going to think you’re fair game and with the way he went for your throat last week…dude, he’d…umm,” he felt himself blushing at the thought that was trying to worm its way into his head.

Taking the time to digest all of that news, Sam also guessed he needed to find Dean and get them out of here if it wasn’t already too late because following the other hunter’s suggestion just wasn’t in the cards, especially if it meant abandoning his brother.

“What’s the usual timeframe between infection and when this had to be dealt with?” Sam asked, spinning to shine his light at a soft sound off in the corner of the room as he left that place to begin to head back to find Dean when he caught sight of a soft flickering of the wall lights and swore under his breath. “Garth! Time frame?”

“Usually twenty-four hours max unless the main victim can well…you know have sex and get off on it,” Garth must have heard something in the tone because he was shaking his head as if he could be seen. “Sam! You and Dean are not on each other’s best friends list right now and if this thing attached itself to him then he’s going to need someone to…”

“Fuck?” Sam supplied, swallowing hard as he heard familiar steps and relaxed a little more. “If I can get him out of here before anything happens then I will but…if not, I’m not leaving Dean to die like that, Garth. I’ll call you back as soon as we’re outta here and…ugh!”

The sudden grunt and what sounded like a body hitting the floor shot Garth to his feet. “Sam?” he called warily at first and then got louder. “Sam! Sam, what happened? Sam!”

“Sorry, Garth. Sammy’s gonna be…tied up for the next little while. He’ll call you later, maybe.”

The deep husky voice didn’t sound any different than what Garth had heard from Dean Winchester before but the next comment was what sent the hunter into a near panic.

“It’s time little brother got what he’s had coming for a long time and no better place or time to give it to him than now with so much…inspiration and tools around to do it nice and proper,” Dean’s green eyes were already well blown but from the effects of the spirit’s touch or the dark desire he’d been burying since returning from Purgatory it wasn’t known as his fingers stroked gently through the longer dark hair of his unconscious brother before tightening to grip it harder. “It’s been a long time, Sammy and you’ve been a very bad boy.”

“Dean!” Garth shouted at the dial tone as the phone went dead and he slumped back in a chair to stare before jerking the hat off his head to slam it on the table. “Balls! Bobby is so gonna haunt my ass for this.”

As he pocketed his brother’s phone rather than smash it as some part of him wanted to do, Dean stayed crouched in the hall of the abandoned sex club to stare down at Sam before shivering at the feel of something light but dark creeping in to his thoughts the more he looked.

Ever since he’d escaped Purgatory Dean had been raw and on edge. The nightmares always there to try to drag him back to that place he’d fought to escape from, the hell that he’d wanted free to return home to, to return to his brother.

“But you didn’t want that did you, Sam?” he gripped his brother’s hair between his fingers to yank Sam’s head back but knew he was unconscious and wanted to get this started before he woke up because it would be much easier to prepare Sam the way he wanted him if he was limp and pliant. “You’d gotten what you wanted. A real life with a girl and a dog while I fought for my life every damn day for a year. You could have the normal side of things that you couldn’t with me.”

Dean, if asked later, couldn’t say where the sudden burst of darkness had come from but as he finished watching the bones burn and had turned to go collect Sam it had hit him like a fist to the chest and suddenly all he could think of was the dark burning desires that he’d been shoving down since his return.

Now as he dragged Sam back to the big room with all the toys and devices Dean’s smile was much like it had been down in Purgatory, raw and untamed, while debating how much punishment his little brother deserved for not only abandoning him for some woman but for the final betrayal of not even trying to make an excuse up for what he’d done and for not even pretending that things hadn’t changed between them.

“We’re going to do a lot more than what we ever did before, baby brother,” he spoke to the room rather than Sam as he pulled his knife from under his jacket. “Time to play and I promise, you’ll be begging before I’m done with you.”

A piece of Dean knew this wasn’t right, that no matter how much he was pissed at Sam right now that this was pushing things but again as the shiver went through him all thoughts slowly slid away as his erection suddenly reminded him of just how long it had been since he’d allowed himself any real release and the rest of his doubts slid away as he used the blade to cut both shirts off with a low growl.

The need to take and have was there but the darker need to punish was too strong right then and as his eyes went to slits while taking in the different devices before settling on one as he reached up with fingers that seemed to know what he was going for. “You’re gonna forget all about her by the time I’m done riding that ass, Sammy but first…gotta get you all hooked up cause this may take a while.”

As Dean let himself go on the rush of need and urges, he missed the subtle way the room changed around him as lights slowly began to flicker on and once again the small part of the spirit surfaced to watch his next plaything start his own demise.

The ghost of the Dom might not control the actions but he always tried to choose well and from the moment this man entered the club he’d known he was perfect. Plus his need and want for the young man with him was so clear he could almost taste it, just like he could taste the simmering rage and darkness under the surface and looked forward to the pain the younger one would suffer before he succumb to death and soon after the one he’d picked and the cycle continues.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Now this one will have all the warnings listed on the first chapter applied to it so just be aware of that. Also I’m going to toss this warning in(I’ll update the main warning as well) that this will have mention of an actual non-con event but nothing graphic.

** Chapter Two **

****

Dull pain and burning muscles were the first things that came back as consciousness slowly returned. A move to find the lump he was sure would be on the back of his head was what immediately alerted Sam that he’d been out longer than he thought because he quickly came to realize he’d been stripped naked and tied but it wasn’t until his vision cleared that he understood how bad this could be.

Several floor mirrors had been placed around so he could see himself with his arms tied over the heavy suspension bar that hung from the ceiling to pull him off the floor at least a foot. A steel spreader bar had been placed to keep his ankles apart so he couldn’t close his legs and that had been hooked to the floor by chains.

A thick leather collar around his neck had attached straps and chains running down and across his chest down to his waist which allowed the heavy tight leather cuffs on his wrists to hook and keep his arms bound over the bar.

Sam tried to swallow but found his mouth dry but relieved that he hadn’t been gagged since he was still halfway certain that he could do this, that he could get both of them out of this alive…so long as his brother didn’t gag him or use a hood.

Tensing to see how tight he was tied, he couldn’t bite back the groan as the straps dug in but the moment he tried to twist his neck he gasped and couldn’t fight the way his body suddenly bucked as much as he could with very little give between the bar at his back and the bar holding his ankles.

Wide hazel eyes tried to find a mirror to show him what the hell had just happened when he caught sight of the chains hooked to the collar that ran down his back and attached to the odd silver thing pressed into his lower back while the other end disappeared into his…

“Ohhh God,” he groaned as the feel of the hard steel ball of the anal hook stuffed up his ass moved everytime he did and tried not to move which was hard as his body wanted to find a way to relieve the pressure in his arms and back.

Trying to distract himself from the feel of the hook, Sam began to look in the other mirrors but figured those were for when Dean really started on him but the one in front of him caused the younger man to squint to see something he was just noticing, a moment before he heard a soft sound and his hanging limp cock suddenly had the strong sensation of being touched and rubbed.

“Dean?” he wanted to move, to look but kept still until it felt like his balls were being tugged with every rub of his cock but as the attention caused Sam to begin to grow hard he had to gasp at the feel of something tightening at the base of the cock. “Dean!”

“Welcome back. I was starting to think I’d have to get started without you,” slowly Dean stepped into Sam’s line of sight to stand in front of his tied and hung little brother to offer a smirk that truly made the younger Winchester uneasy. “Wondering what’s going on, Sammy?”

Ever since his brother’s return from Purgatory there had been a side to Dean that Sam knew his brother was fighting to keep inside. The raw, on edge, always ready to react side that he’d come to depend on to survive down there.

That side in addition to the piece of Dean that was still there from his time in Hell had never been seen before but now Sam feared that would be what he’d be dealing with.

“Got a hunch,” Sam replied tightly, watching his brother to see that while Dean’s green eyes were dilated he didn’t appear to be showing any other changes to show it wasn’t just his personality in control. “The ghost was a floater. Like it did with the other victims it’s attached a bit of itself onto to making you more aggressive and dominant and…I just happened to be the perfect target.”

Dean’s gaze moved over his brother’s body to watch the way his chest moved as he tried to control his breathing even as the touch on his cock and balls seemed to amp up. “Interesting theory,” he gave him that since right then his mind wasn’t on ghosts or haunting but what he’d been thinking of from the moment he first got his brother naked to begin to hook him to the bar. “Or it could just be I’m tired of sidestepping crap and figured it was time I taught you a lesson or two.

“This place has all kinds of toys and stuff to use on you in so many ways,” Dean stepped closer so his denim clad thigh could brush the device he’d slid over Sam’s cock to see the way his brother fought the response. “Don’t fight it, Sam. The more you fight to respond, the more I’ll do to make you respond because I want to hear you moan.

“I want to hear you scream as I whip that ass until it’s blood red with welts and then I’ll take that ball out and whip that tight hole you haven’t wanted me near lately. Once that’s all nice and red then I will pound my cock into your ass until you can’t sit or walk or lay for a goddamn month,” he gritted, taking a handful of long hair to yank it hard which pulled the chain attached to the anal hook to cause Sam to moan as the ball moved.

Moving away to step over to a table along the wall to pick up some things, Dean knew Sam was watching him so he held up two things. “Your choice, little brother. You want the gag or the full mask?” he smiled at the thought of seeing Sam in the full spandex hood but the sudden gasp and whimper weren’t the responses he’d been looking for. “Sam?”

“No…whatever else but…” Sam’s heart had sped up the second his brother held up the items and his instinctive response was to try to move no matter if that did cause the straps to bite into his skin or the ball from the hook to move more in his ass. “You want…to use anything else…whip me, cut…whatever the hell else you’ve always wanted to do to me but held back…fine but…don’t…use those. Please, Dean.”

Seeing the actual fear on Sam’s face normally would have had Dean backing off but in this state of mind he wasn’t ready to yet, especially if tormenting his brother would be more interesting. “Don’t like the idea of me covering your face with his hood, Sammy?” he stepped back over to raise the spandex to just run it down Sam’s face but wasn’t expecting when his brother suddenly jerked back only to scream when the ball went in deeper.

“Hey, stop moving,” Dean ordered, a little surprised that Sam could move like that with the way he’d tied him and made a note to tighten the chains on both the suspension bar and the ankle cuffs as he grabbed a chain attached the waist strap to pull his brother still before getting in his face. “You pull one more stunt like that and not only will I use both of these things but I’ll stick vibrators in any hole I can find before I seal you up in that thing in the corner so you can’t move a damn…shit!”

Following his brother’s eyes to the corner, any semblance of leftover calm fled as months of burying memories and fears came back over him with a vengeance and despite it all, despite knowing that Dean was only reacting because of the spirit enhancing his own aggression and that his brother wouldn’t know why the sight of the ball gag and hood on top of the vac sealed bondage cage would upset him Sam began to strain.

“Fuck you!” he shot out through dry lips, his eyes huge with fear but accepting the more hardcore kinks he’d have to go through to save his brother was far different than ever being made that helpless again or facing those memories…especially at this moment. “You wanna hurt me? He wanna hear me beg? You want to punish me for whatever the hell you’re pissed at me over? Fine! But if you try to get me in that damn thing then you better knock me out again cause I’ll break your goddamn…mmmh!”

Dean’s mouth covered Sam’s in a hard kiss to both shut him up and to try to control his thrashing. It caused Sam more pain since he was off the floor anyway so his brother’s hand on the collar had to pull his neck down to kiss him which actually caused the damn anal hook to move more until he slowly stilled.

“Okay, don’t move,” Dean growled against his lips after breaking the kiss, letting his tongue slip out to lick over Sam’s face and the taste of salty tears had him stilling for just a moment until another shiver shot up his back and it seemed like the dark feelings wanted to fill him again. “Don’t move, Sam.”

His body burning with pain as his ass ached from the ball that had been pushed and pulled deeper than it was meant to go by his own struggles, Sam made himself calm down and just accept whatever was going to happen except he knew he needed Dean to fuck him and soon if only to keep his brother alive.

“Do what you want to,” he murmured then hissed as something sharp was run down the center of his back. “You punishing me or trying to make me harder?”

“Be a smart ass and find out,” Dean returned from behind him as he pressed his fully clothed but hard and practically vibrating with desire body against Sam, making sure to get some pressure on the crook of the anal hook and heard the choked moan. “Gonna make you cry for it, Sam,” he whispered hotly.

Showing Sam what was on all five fingers of his right hand, Dean felt the shudder go through his brother at the sight of the metal cat nails he’d slipped on those fingers while licking around Sam’s ear. “Look in the mirrors,” he ordered, feeling himself hard already but the urge to hurt was still in control even if he was fighting the thoughts in the back of his head to go all out.

Sam’s reactions to those items tugged at his brain, warning him that there was more to this than he was currently able to process at the moment but storied it away for later. Now he wanted to feel and see his little brother react under his touch.

Watching over Sam’s shoulder, Dean smiled a little tightly at the way his brother’s eyes were locked on the metal claws that he raked over his chest with enough pressure to leave red welts but not draw blood until he reached his shoulder and then he pressed one finger harder to just make a tiny scratch, hearing Sam whisper his name.

“Gonna make you my bitch, Sammy,” he growled into his ear, closing his lips over the scratch to begin to suck and tasted little coppery droplets on his tongue. “You feel that thing rubbing your cock like you used to like me to? Feel it pulling your balls. You’re hard and dripping, little brother. You want to come already but you’re not going to until I’m damn ready to let you…maybe.”

The sharp little claws raked over his nipples making Sam arch and moan at the feel of both them and the way Dean’s body behind him seemed to know just how to press to get a response but a sudden chill in the air meant that they weren’t alone for this.

“Dean…” he broke off on a gasp when one of those finger claws slid down to rake over his groin and the need to thrust forward was huge but the chain on the hook pulled so the ball in his ass moved around until he was squirming. “Please…you need to…”

“Don’t tell me what I need to do,” Dean’s voice went deeper as his fingers dug into Sam’s hair to pull it hard enough to cause a cry of pain to finally come. “That’s what I want to hear from you,” he licked and bit harder than he normally would down his brother’s stretched neck while flicking the cat nails off his fingers to reach back for something else. “Like to hear you make those sounds.”

Sam wasn’t sure if this was the spirit’s influence or if this was the side of Dean that Purgatory had created as he moaned as the spiked cock ring began to hurt more as his cock swelled and hardened in response to the other device.

Even despite the pain and cruelty Dean was capable of showing now, the feel of his brother’s calloused hands touching him after so long of being without it Sam couldn’t deny the desire he felt building. Then came the crack of a paddle over his ass, over the hook and he didn’t bother trying to stop the scream that came out.

“Dean! Wait…God…wait!” Sam managed to gasp, fearing he would be gagged but needing to take the risk as his hands clenched in the cuffs holding them to the strap on his chest. “Take it out! Please…you can use the paddle, I deserve it, but take that…take it out…argh!”

Two more slaps with the paddle hit on either reddening cheek before suddenly Dean’s fingers were felt removing the anal hook far more carefully than Sam expected him to be under the circumstances. “Why do you deserve it?” he asked suddenly, rubbing the palm of his hand over the welts before slapping with his bare hand to get a gasp. “Answer me! Why do you deserve this?”

“Cause I hurt you…” Sam’s voice was ragged, his chest heaving from trying to breathe with the collar tight on his throat. “I betrayed you again and…I never meant to, Dean. I…ugh!”

The unexpected drop from the bar to the floor took Sam by surprise as his knees took the brunt of the fall but even before he could blink the wrist cuffs were being chained together to hook to one of the other rings on the straps on his waist.

“Up and move!” Dean snapped, suddenly seeing red as he unhooked the spreader bar but yanked Sam’s hair so his eyes would meet his as he added. “Don’t fight or close ‘em, Sam or…”

Sam was tasting blood from biting his tongue on the fall but he still caught the way his brother’s green eyes changed a bit too much and as the chill in the air had a wall light blinking and Dean’s head moved to the corner it began to hit Sam.

“No…Dean…stay with me,” he intentionally let his body stay still to pull his brother’s arm down which also brought Dean’s attention back to his face. “You don’t want to use that. I thought you wanted to fuck my ass until…ah…”

“Gonna earn that gag yet, Sammy,” Dean hissed tightly, shoulders shivering as he pushed back the sudden urge to shove his brother into that vacuum sealed thing that had freaked him out earlier but he bypassed it to yank Sam to his feet and over to a steel device that looked like some mutated sawhorse with places for a body’s neck, wrists and ankles.

Suspecting what was about to happen and needing Dean to do it before time ran out or something else began influencing his brother, Sam didn’t tense as much as he wanted to as a metal clamp hooked over the back of his neck to trap his head in the first restraint of the bench.

“Unclench your hands,” Dean waited until Sam had uncurled his fists to take each wrist to place each in its own clamp on the device, making sure each was tight enough before moving down to his brother’s ankles to clamp those down and then attached a final clamp that fit over the small of Sam’s back to hook with a last padlock to the steel bar on the front of the thing. “You look good like this, baby.”

Sam had a hunch of what he looked like but kept silent as it suddenly hit him that during all this time that his brother had called him a lot of things but not the one name that Dean almost always did when they were having sex and he tried to hope that was because in some part of his head his brother knew not to.

“Been a long time since we’ve done this,” he stepped up behind Sam, the hard and damp bulge of his jeans pressed against Sam’s ass but his hand slid around to the device that was still rubbing the dripping cock that was blood red and swelled in the sheath. “Want this off, Sam? Do you want me take this thing off and leave the cockring?”

More than anything but Sam wasn’t stupid. “You won’t,” he moaned as a fingernail touched the slit on the head of his cock to cause the drip to become a leak and he groaned again. “I want you to but…you won’t so…do your worst but just fuck me…unless you can’t.”

Risking a more severe reaction, Sam hoped if he pissed his brother off to the point of losing control then Dean would just enter him and be done with it and the open handed slap told him that he would probably get that and more.

“That’s rich coming from you, Sam!” Dean snapped, fingers curling roughly into hair that Sam suddenly did not like being so long. “You made the choice! You changed everything! So don’t throw it up to me now that I can’t split you in two because I plan to do that and so much more!”

“Wha…what?” Sam had stopped keeping the sounds in since he hoped that would also help his brother along but he wanted to shoot Dean a huge bitchface right then and couldn’t because of the clamp over his neck. “You…chose not to touch me after…after you got back. You made no indication you still…shit…that you still wanted me and I figured you’d get enough with _him_ or…”

“What happens in Purgatory stayed in Purgatory,” Dean muttered then glared as he swatted the back of his brother’s head but instinctively avoided where the bump would be. “Don’t turn this on me since you chose to abandon me just to have a normal everything with that chick. Forgot about me the first chance you had to find a normal life and normal sex when we both agreed years ago that…” he broke off as those emotions threatened to override the ones ruling him then.

Despite the burning of his muscles and the way his cock now ached, Sam was suddenly hit with the knowledge that there was more to his brother’s anger than he’d thought but before he could try to think of a reply he heard the sound of a zipper being jerked down and steeled himself for the next act since if Dean was only going so far as to unzip his jeans enough to free his own hard and ready cock that he suspected this was going to hurt…a lot.

After everything that had happened between them as of late, especially the night Dean had pulled a gun on him to toss a lot of crap out that he’d been holding in, Sam didn’t blame his brother for wanting to hurt him and actually welcomed it to a point…not that he’d let Dean know that right now.

“How easy was it, Sam?” Dean demanded harshly, wanting only to get his cock out and shove it in to the red and welt covered ass that he’d been thinking of for months, for over a year actually and despite the warning in the back of his head he felt himself lining up to give a swift thrust of his hips to go in shallowly. “How easy was it to fuck her?”

Sam had felt the head touch the rim of his tight hole but before he could take a deep breath or try to say anything the searing pain of his brother’s large and ready cock was going in with a deep grunt that had him screaming even as he tried to bite it off.

“Too tight, little brother,” Dean groaned as the heat closed around him and the first ring of muscle tried to resist what it viewed as an intrusion but he pulled out to enough to snap forward again to feel the way get a little slicker as tight muscles tore a little until he went forward again so his balls were pressed against the clenching creased and only the clamps were keeping Sam from jerking against the pain. “Been too long since anyone touched you back here since you were too busy screwing the vet to remember who owns this ass?”

The pain was intense but still nothing like Sam hadn’t felt before but struggled to keep that in as Dean’s fingers on his right hand curled in his hair again to yank it back as far as the neck clamp would allow but the fingers of his left pressed against Sam’s lips.

“Open and suck, Sam,” he ordered, voice gravelly as another light on the wall seemed to blink as he kept rolling his hips in hard thrusts as if seeking something but not finding it.

The roller on his cock was still making Sam’s body want to respond in a way that was familiar to him but was trapped with the spiked cockring biting into soft flesh but as the fingers pushed against lips that he’d clamped shut to keep from screaming again until the pain eased off, Sam opened them to use the act of sucking on those three fingers as a distraction.

“You used to like to suck my fingers before I used them to open you, didn’t you?” Dean’s mouth was next to his ear as the weight of his chest pressing on Sam’s back brought more strain but it also gave Dean a better angle to thrust. “Use to like to suck me too. Did you suck her too, Sammy?” he asked roughly, biting hard and heard a moan. “Like that?”

Sam tried to stay alert as the air in the room seemed to get heavier but the taste of Dean he could still get from just this small act brought a flood of memories back to when it was still good between them, before it all went wrong and he accepted that his brother would never want this if he knew the truth.

“Did you get off as fast with her as what I could bring you?” releasing Sam’s hair to move between his spread legs to remove the device he’d placed on his brother cock and balls. “Did you even think of me, of what you did the year you were with her, Sam? Did it even matter if I was alive or dead or didn’t you even give a damn anymore once you had…ow!”

Biting down hard and not caring suddenly as tears fell but not from the lessening pain in his ass or the way Dean jerked his cock in reaction to being bitten, Sam heard the snarl but was oblivious to anything but the way his head was pounding. “I did!” he gasped, waiting for the fist to come or for Dean to hurt him but when nothing came he rushed on before his better judgment took hold.

“I did look for you! I looked for six months. I was only with Amelia for two months before you came back and I only had sex with her a few times because every damn time I did it left me feeling as lost as I did that first damn day when I didn’t know where you were and realized how screwed I was,” Sam broke off on a ragged sob, closing his eyes against the sudden rush of memories and the burning tears as pain filled him but not from what was happening but from what did happen months ago. “Please…just get this over with.”

The spiel of bitter hateful words that had been on his tongue since this started paused on the rush of words Sam had just delivered though his body was still moving to find what it needed as the way was now slicked with his own precome and what Dean would later realized was blood.

“What about the other four months?” he wanted to know, his left fingers slick from Sam’s spit sliding over his brother’s cock to lightly play with the cockring as if considering if he wanted to remove it when he heard a whimper that he suddenly knew was from pain and flicked the ring open to let it fall but didn’t loosen his grip while stretching up to look at Sam’s face to feel something tighten in his chest at the tear tracks he could see. “Sam? Answer me. What about the four months in between…”

“Why don’t you ask Todd Garret and Walt about some of that time?” Sam gritted, moaning suddenly at the feel of fingers lightly pressing behind his sac and wanting to move but was trapped in the steel vise with his brother pounding into his ass with more force. “Mmm, Dean…please.”

The moan was softer as Dean’s long fingers squeezed the base of his cock to keep him from coming while his other finger slid back to press in and up to join his own cock as it thrust with hard pushes as if something wanted him to hurt Sam.

“Tell me why you quit looking for me,” Dean murmured as his tongue licked over Sam’s shoulders before coming to settle on something on his right shoulder blade to begin to suck it while his tongue laved over it and feeling his brother actually strain again at this touch.

“No…don’t touch there, De’n,” Sam’s eyes snapped open as the warmth of his brother’s mouth on the one spot where he had just any number of new scars that he prayed silently Dean was still too far out of it to pay attention to.

His body hot and hard at the feel of the way Sam’s cock tried to jerk as he held it as well as feeling just a single finger pressing up into his brother’s now open ass to brush against his own cock while it slid up to search for something just as his tongue moved over the mark again and Dean slowly stilled everything but the way his hips were rolling on their own seeking completion.

“Sam…why is the imprint of my amulet embedded in your shoulder like it was burned there?” he asked tightly, his face pressed into Sam’s back as he tried to bring his brain to focus on something that did not yet want to come to him. “Tell me what made you stop looking for me? Tell me what the hell Garret had to do with it. That who you let screw you while I was gone? Before you met Amelia? Is that what you did instead of…”

“No, damn it!” Sam cried at the unexpected brush of a finger and a cock against his prostate. It had been so long since he’d allowed himself to feel that rush of pleasure that only Dean could bring that it shattered what control he had left and it poured out. “Garret and Walt, their friends…set me up and nailed me. Had me…for over a month and…they…they…”

Whether it was the sudden broken voice or the shudders going through Sam’s restrained body but Dean’s touches, the way he was thrusting forward seemed to be slowing down to more controlled moves while he released Sam’s blood red and angry cock to begin to give it a few twists while matching his thrusts to that. “Tell me,” he ordered, lips closing over Sam’s earlobe to draw it with his teeth and heard a sound that was part moan and part sob. “What they do?”

“Raped me.”

The moment the words came out, Sam gasped as he felt Dean’s whole body go rigid as his fingers slid out let go and there was nothing Sam could do to stop himself from coming after his body had been so strung out. “Dean…” he felt the muscles inside him suddenly clench around his brother’s cock and heard the low groan a second before Dean’s fingers now gripped his hips as his own orgasm rocked through him. “S’okay, De’n. I’m…here for you. I’m…here.”

Relieved that this would hopefully end the spirit’s influence over his brother, Sam strained to ride out both his own climax as his come shot over the floor while also taking the final thrusts as he could feel the warmth of come filling him and was suddenly exhausted, feeling the weight of Dean’s chest against him before things went black with a groan.

The orgasm shook Dean since it had been a long time since he’d felt one like that but as he slowly came back around it was then that his memories also came back with a harsh rush and he realized he was whispering Sam’s name as he finally realized with a sickening clarity what the hell he’d just done but also what his brother had just told him.

“Sam? Sammy?” Dean’s voice was ragged and nearly gone from what had just gone on but he found the strength to push himself up and felt a groan tear out of him at the sight of his little brother limp and not moving in some unholy steel device with his spent cock still in his ass. “Sammy? _Sonuvabitch_ ,” he hissed as it came back fully.

He recalled the bones burning, the odd feeling coming over him and the sudden dark desire to hurt Sam in ways that not even at his maddest would Dean ever think of, except as he took in the bruises, along with the collar and cuffs and the welts and blood on Sam he feared that he had.

Easing out, Dean heard the soft whimper but Sam didn’t stir in the restraints and when it hit him that he hadn’t even undressed fully, just had unzipped to take his brother like this, it made Dean even more angry at himself and that was before he thought of what else he’d learned…what Sam had been hiding from him and suddenly why certain things in this room had freaked his brother out from the goddamn start of this hunt.

“Easy, Sammy. I’m going to get you out of this damn thing,” Dean heard his voice shake, a little glad that Sam seemed to be unconscious so he didn’t have to see him fall apart as he began to look for the keys to the damn padlocks on the device when a sudden feeling had him whirling to snarl. “I am so going to find a way to kick your damn ass for this.”

The spirit of the Dom stood next to the latex vacuum sealable box while watching Dean before offering a slow smile. “You were the first to actually break free. You’re stronger than I thought you were…or he was. Though you also didn’t follow the rules and put him in my favorite toy here. That isn’t allowed, I’m afraid,” he shifted his cold gaze to Sam’s limp form to smile a much eviler smile. “You survived but all Subs have to go inside.”

Dean was trying to think of why, even as a floater, the spirit still remained if the curse was actually broken. He was just starting to latch on to something when his warning bells went off and he placed himself more firmly between the ghost and his brother.

“You’re not putting him in that thing, pervert,” he growled, chest tight with emotions he hadn’t allowed himself to feel in a long time but the urge to shield and protect was high right then.

“And you forget who the Master in this club really is,” the Dom spirit sneered with a wave of his hand to send the hunter flying across the room to hit hard and lay still as he once again focused on the naked and unmoving boy that had ruined his plot. “Let’s see how you scream for a real Dom.”

 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: So, warnings will be for language, explicit stuff since this is still Wincest and some minor descriptive stuff that include the mention of a past non-con event.

** Chapter Three **

****

“Son of a bitch,” now putting ghosts of dead former BDSM Dom’s at the top of his list of things to hate, Dean shook his head to clear it as his eyes shot immediately to find the damn spirit and felt his blood run cold at what he saw.

“Yes, my pretty Sub. We’ll see how well a true Dom can make you scream,” the spirit was as massive in ghost form as he’d been in life. His hands were larger than even Sam’s and as one moved down over the younger man’s unconscious back it seemed to still inflict pain as a strangled moan of pure pain was drawn from Sam.

“Nooo,” unconscious from the pain, strain and hours of what he’d just endured while the floater’s influence worked on his brother, Sam didn’t wake up but the pain of the spirit’s touch still caused his already battered body to strain against the metal clamps of the restraint. “…De’n…”

The smile was turning evil as the Dom’s fist twisted to made his unconscious victim’s back arch as much as possible in the restraints. “Hmm, you’re begging for your Master? He can’t help you now. Somehow you got him over my influence but now that means I must punish you because I can’t have you ruining my game.

“Since I couldn’t influence him enough to put you were you needed to be I’ll have to do it because all my Subs must go into my favorite toy,” he stroked a hand down over the curve of the already welted ass to smile as the boy under his touch moved and whimpered but still didn’t wake. “I died in that very device. My Sub betrayed me and I died even as I climaxed for the final time so now I make all my Subs feel the pain as I did and so shall you as soon as I just…what?”

Expecting this boy to be as easy to handle as all the others he’d played with since his death, the spirit of the Dom frowned when he raised a hand to move the device and Sam all at once over to the corner where his special standing vac cube would be used to fulfill his sickest wishes only to find that while he could affect the boy physically to a degree but couldn’t use the extent of his powers.

“What’s going on?” he demanded harshly, jerking a hand to see blood well to the surface on Sam’s back. “This is my game! These are my rules and you’re my…”

“Your game, your rules but my little brother, asshole.”

Dean was pissed more than he had been upon snapping back into full control to realize what he’d probably done or allowed to be done to his brother.

It took only a few short moments for him to get the gist of what the sick and full on BDSM Dom had in mind for Sam and the memory of the plain terror in his brother’s eyes at the cube along with other things in the room came back and was like a knife in Dean’s chest at how close he’d come to hurting Sam in way that he might not be able to fix…if he could fix this.

The first thing he knew was that he needed to get the damn spirit away from his brother because while Sam hadn’t regained consciousness yet, it seemed as if every ghostly touch hurt him worse than Dean had.

The Dom’s own bragging had been what clued the hunter in on why burning his burns hadn’t been the end of it and a rapid glance around gave Dean both what he needed and a sour feeling in his stomach because he accepted that salt and fire were staples in his and Sam’s lives he wasn’t certain he wanted to know why the hell the torture room in a sex club needed salt, a small handheld torch and other items if put on raw skin would just increase the agony inflicted.

He moved quickly because he could tell the spirit was losing patience and then Dean breathed a sigh of relief when what he hoped would happen did as the ghost tried to use more power of Sam to move him but couldn’t.

Facing a pissed off spirit was never a good plan or so he’d been taught but as Dean knew well if it came down to defending his brother or pissing off a ghost he’d take the risk of being tossed but he needed the Dom’s attention off of Sam.

“You failed as his Master!” the ghost spat angrily, glaring at the only man to have gotten out of this game without killing his partner. “You don’t understand how a true Dom treats his slave so I will show you both as I…”

“I’m not his Master and he’s sure as hell no one’s slave,” Dean corrected, green eyes glittering as he shifted a look between his brother and the Dom. “He’s my brother and yeah, I can see the sick glee building in you at the thoughts of what I did to him so let me be the one to disappoint you by saying that wasn’t anything new for us…just a lot more extreme especially now it seems,” he added, his chest tightening at the thought of what he’d learned and how blind he’d been to have not seen it before.

“It doesn’t matter! All Subs must be made to suffer in my toy and so we he!” the Dom again tried to move the steel device but whirled to meet the smirking hunter’s eyes. “What’s happening? He’s…”

“Mine,” Dean completed the sentence firmly, keeping his one hand behind him as he felt for the torch’s trigger. “I claimed him years ago. Sam accepted it and regardless of anything else that’s happened between us then or now, he will always be mine and since that’s my come drying in him and on him now…you can’t touch him to put him in this thing but I can make sure you don’t so this to anyone else.”

Rage and hate filled the spirit’s eyes and as his hand went to move to throw the hunter again he caught sight of the burning torch just as it was tossed into the latex cube which Dean had already hit generously with the salt he’d found. “No. No…noooo!”

The enraged scream came as the spirit went to lunge only to go up in a flash of light and fire just as the sex toy went up in a blue light as flames took it away, banishing the spirit for good and leaving the room feeling oddly lighter.

Watching to make sure it burned fully and wouldn’t spread, Dean would come back to finish cleansing the place and things so nothing else like this would happen again but first his attention shot back to his brother and he cleared the space separating them in less than four running steps.

“Sammy?” being careful when he touched Sam’s face, Dean cussed under his breath at not only the bruises he could see on his brother but also the drying tear tracks on his pale cheeks that never failed to freak him out. “Sam? Hang on. I’m getting you out of this thing.”

A bit more at ease once he felt Sam’s pulse to find it beating strong under his fingertips, Dean felt another brief burst of near panic build when he couldn’t find the damn keys to the padlocks which meant he’d have to take the time to pick each one to get Sam loose.

The clamp on Sam’s neck went first along with the leather collar that a quick look showed had dug into his neck to leave a deep welt.

As Dean worked to pick the locks on Sam’s ankles next before the wrists he recalled each bruise and welt he could see fresh on his brother’s toned body. “Shhh, it’s okay, Sammy,” he murmured in a softer tone as Sam whimpered when Dean lightly touched the crease of his ass and the image of the damn anal hook came back. “I’m here and…damn it, I’m sorry, Sam.”

No apology would take back the past several hours that Sam had just endured or what he’d allowed Dean to do just because Sam understood what was happening and why it needed to happen because regardless of accepting that it needed to or they both would’ve have died, Dean still could see the terror in his little brother’s eyes that one time and the pain as he broke when telling him something that Dean suspected Sam never planned to.

 “I’m going to get you out of here and take care of you and… _sonuvabitch_ ,” he whispered after seeing the bruises on Sam’s ankles but also his hips. Though what nearly froze him what the drying blood he spotted in the insides of his brother’s thighs and knew the dry penetration had torn something. “Sorry. I am so sorry this happened like this or that I put you through this and…Sammy?”

A quiet noise had Dean’s head snapping up to see Sam’s eyelashes flickering as if trying to open and he worked faster now on the wrist clamps, swallowing the curse when he wrapped an arm around his brother’s upper chest to hold him upright while getting the last clasp and feeling the leather straps and chains that went with the collar.

“… De’n…?” Sam’s voice was ragged and low but knew the touch of the hands on him and managed not to go rigid like he might have once, hearing the words being spoken to him as Dean worked to free him and offer soothing words but he could also hear the guilt in that strong deep voice but couldn’t find the strength to speak more.

“Got’cha, little brother,” Dean assured him, hearing the last lock come open and supported Sam when his legs finally gave out. “Easy, take it easy.”

Tired and in more pain than he thought he should be, Sam struggled to support himself but finally gave in to allow his older brother to bear his weight but tensed when Dean went to bend down. “No…don’…wanna…” he groaned as his shoulders burned from the strain on them earlier and nearly jerking at the unexpected touch of warm lips pressing against his forehead.

“No, I’m not letting you go and I am getting you out to the Impala before I finish this and then we’re hitting the motel to see how bad you’re hurt cause that damn ghost got a little heavy handed with you before I smoked his kinky ass,” Dean tried to keep his voice steady since the last thing he needed was for Sam to know how bad this was upsetting him right then. “Let me grab your jeans and…”

Sam’s head shook rapidly at that and he tried to grab onto his brother’s wrist but found he had no strength. “Can’t…hurts,” he whispered tightly, the pain now more severe as he was moving but fought to at least stay on his feet. “Please, De’n.”

A better look at his brother made Dean understand that probably even the thought of the rough denim touching Sam’s abused skin would be like torture for him, glad the Impala was parked close to the back door of this place. “Okay, Sammy. Let’s get you out of here.”

It took a little longer than Dean liked to get his brother out of the room, through the darkened club and finally out the back door to where the Impala sat because it wasn’t as easy to maneuver his little brother anymore since Sam had four inches on him in height and also a bit more weight but he still did it while being careful to not hurt Sam more than he already was.

“Front or back?” he asked, trying to gauge which would be better even as his brother’s head nodded to the front like always. “Okay, try to sit where it doesn’t hurt too much and I’ll grab a blanket from the trunk.”

Dean took the brief moment to close his eyes against the tears that wanted to come at the barely muffled cry of pain that came when Sam tried to sit down since his ass hurt and Dean did not want to imagine the pain his brother was in elsewhere.

By the time he grabbed a blanket and small pillow from the trunk, Sam had managed to shift himself where most of his weight was on his left hip so his back and ass wouldn’t touch the leather seat while he tried to keep his now soft penis from touching anything since the spiked cockring had left it would more pain than he’d expected.

“Sammy, cover up with this so you don’t go into shock more than you are. I just have to grab our stuff, finish this up and then I’ll get you to the motel,” he hesitated before placing a hand on the nearest shoulder and tried not to let on at the light flinch.

Dean had all the memories of the past few hours so he knew exactly what he’d done to Sam. He knew the exact things he used on him, the hurtful and hateful things he’d said to him on top of everything else he’d tossed out at him last week so he wasn’t surprised that his brother would flinch now.

From the first damn day he and Sam were reunited after he got out of Purgatory there hadn’t been a day or minute when he hadn’t been throwing it up to his brother that he hadn’t looked for him or that he didn’t care enough and had just taken the easy way out of hunting and the promise to at least keep looking until solid proof was found.

He’d thrown it up to Sam repeatedly that he’d let him down or had found something better and never once paid attention to the damn signs that had been there from the very first day in the cabin when Sam’s whole body had gone as rigid as the steel devices in the club at the first touch.

The anger was there that Sam hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him the truth about being attacked, held and…the word stuck somewhere between Dean’s head and mouth because the thought of his little brother being held prisoner for weeks, raped and God knew what else could very easily push him past the furious stage into the one where someone, very likely Todd Garret, would soon be dying.

Though right then, all Dean wanted was to give this place a final once over with the EMF to be certain it was cleared and then get Sam the hell back to the motel and the First Aid he’d need…if he could get Sam to let him near him.

“Should burn it to the damn ground,” he muttered but grabbed his jacket, Sam’s clothes and the lone bag they’d brought in originally to dump it all except the jacket back in the trunk before sliding behind the wheel and glancing over to see the unshed tears on his brother’s lashes. “Pain on a scale of zero to ten?”

The amount of pain Sam was in would determine if they went to an ER or the motel and knowing how his brother probably felt right then Dean suspected a hospital would not be his first choice. “Tell me the truth, Sam. If you think you’re hurt bad enough to need…”

“Four and no,” Sam cut him off, watching his brother’s tense face from under his lashes and wanting to reach out but hesitant without knowing for sure how Dean would react. “Just…wanna sleep.”

“Yeah and you will…after we get you cleaned up and doctored up,” Dean started the Impala to pull away from the last sex club he planned to get near anytime soon while catching the tiny shudders going through Sam under the blanket but also the way his fingers kept moving out as if toward him but pulling back and recognizing long time little brother signs. “C’mere, Sammy,”

Using his jacket as a pillow against his thigh, Dean reached over carefully to help Sam move closer on the front seat until his brother’s head was using both jacket and thigh for a pillow as he stretched out as best as he could right then and knew his muscles would be hell as soon as he finally relaxed.

Dean kept his eyes on the road while feeling the touch of shaking fingers trying to hold on to the material on his T-shirt. “It’s going to be fine, Sam,” he wished he was as confident of that since facing his own guilt over this was one thing but now having to also face what he’d been too blind to see would be harder. “I owe you big, little brother and I’ll make this right.”

Without the adrenaline or without knowing his brother’s life was at risk, Sam’s body now wanted to crash in on itself to try and forget it all…especially since he was halfway certain he’d said some things he shouldn’t have and that would make this all the harder.

By the time Dean pulled up in front of their motel room, he was glad in the room he’d chosen since having the last one on the end always assured them more privacy.

“Wait here for me,” Dean spoke as he eased out from under Sam to quickly unlock the door and vanish inside for what seemed like hours to Sam right then but he knew it was only a few minutes before the passenger door was being opened and a strong grip was helping him out. “Lean on me.”

Sam hated being this weak but was too tired and sore to argue and so let Dean help him into the room but instead of the bed farthest from the door like he expected he was steered into the bathroom where he realized why Dean had been gone longer than normal.

The tub was running water and just the thought of soaking for a second to relieve some of the many aches he could now feel caused Sam to moan, hearing Dean’s voice talking non-stop as if trying to keep him calm while holding onto Sam while leaning down to check the water before shutting the taps off.

“Soak in here before I see how bad I…how bad you’re hurt,” Dean helped him keep his balance, not letting go until Sam was fully seated in the tub and he started to move back when suddenly Sam’s hand shot out to try to grab him.

“Stay?” knowing his brother and also knowing how they’d been with each other recently a piece of Sam was worried that if Dean stepped out of the bathroom that he’d keep going. “Don’t…you didn’t hurt me.”

Catching the hand that was flailing around, Dean knelt on the floor to carefully place a hand on the center of Sam’s chest like he would in better times to calm his brother down. “I was just going to grab the first aid kit and some clothes,” he suspected why Sam didn’t want to be alone and settled down to do what he could right at that moment as he added. “And…yeah, I did. In so many ways.”

“I knew what needed to happen, Dean. I know what would happen if you didn’t do it. We both would’ve died,” Sam groaned as he was able to slowly let the hot water work to relax him, ignoring the sting of the antiseptic he suspected his brother had dumped into the water as well. “It’s not like we haven’t used cuffs or played kinky before and it’s not like I ever said no so you didn’t…” he stopped before he went there but felt the way his brother’s eyes narrowed.

“Cuffing you to a bed or using ropes with knots that you could always get out of if you needed to is a hell of a lot different than me putting a collar on you or sticking that goddamn thing in your ass or…” images of using the paddle on Sam’s ass or the way his brother struggled at the thought of being put in that thing came back to him in a rush and it was a struggle for Dean to not show it. “I hurt you. Hell, I didn’t even use lube and…”

“It wanted you to do worse but you didn’t,” Sam forced his eyes open to see the anguish and guilt clear on Dean’s face, wishing it was simple to take it away but this was his big brother and that was never easy. “You could have used any of those things on me. I could be a bloody torn mess but you didn’t,” wincing as his shoulders ached at moving them now, he forced his hand to move to grasp the wrist of the hand Dean was clenching.

“You still had control Dean. It just increased your aggression and anger at me, using it to try to make the sex rougher but you were still holding back. I trusted you cause I knew if you’d wanted to hurt me after everything I did then you would,” he dropped his eyes back to the water that was slowly becoming darker as it washed away the drying blood. “I…I wish the first time again since you’ve been back wouldn’t have been because of a ghost but…”

“But what?” Dean could tell he’d be kicking his no chick flick moment rule to the curb for the next few days probably but for once didn’t care as he turned his hand over to grasp Sam’s before it could retreat while reaching down slowly with his other hand to carefully cup water in his hand to let it fall over a mark on Sam’s chest where a strap had bit in. “Sam?”

“Since I figure that was the last time you’ll touch me then I can’t regret it…I won’t regret it because I’ve wanted us…you…since you first got back but now that you know…or I think you know the truth about why I left hunting you won’t want to…Dean?” lifting his eyes as he felt the loss of contact, Sam refused to look up again as a rag was laid on the tub and a hand touched him hesitantly, awkwardly.

“Try to wash off some and I’ll check them out in a second,” Dean said, stepping out of the bathroom to shut the door but not fully and felt his heart clench at the first sob.

He knew escaping the bathroom as he had would only give Sam was reason to think it and he knew how his brother would take that but before he tackled that or where things were with them now he needed to know something first.

Dean had been doing the math to figure out a rough timeline and realized his brother still had at least three months of unaccounted time from when he was jumped to when he ended up in Texas. Knowing Sam and what they still had in the way of friends, he had a hunch on the one person who his brother would go to and had his phone out, ignoring the seventy messages from Garth he noticed.

Laying the first aid kit on his bed for later, the elder Winchester heard the phone pick up and didn’t waste time since he knew he only had so long to do this and get back to his brother before Sam’s own thoughts and doubts made this situation worse.

“Three months ago, did Sam spend time with you?” he demanded flatly, hearing the sharp breath, the low curse and then the nails clicking on the desk. “And before you remind me how rude I am, hello to you, Sheriff Mills.”

Jodi Mills wasn’t as shocked by the call as she was how long it took. “Yeah, Sam showed up on my door a shaking mess one night all messed up, running a fever and with wounds he didn’t want me looking at,” she acknowledged. “It took me a damn week to get it out of him what happened and then it took him another three days to convince me not to put out an APB on the bastards who’d raped and tortured him for weeks. You are going to handle that little issue aren’t you, Dean?” she asked in a tone perfected over the short time she’d known the Winchesters. “You are not going to make me come hunt you down to slap you in the head, are you?”

“No…I’m handling it,” Dean assured her, glancing back to the bathroom door as something else clicked in his memory to make his chest tighten and as he said goodbye to the sheriff of Sioux Falls he texted a brief but to the point message to Garth.

‘“ _Got the ghost, club is clean. No, Sam is not okay and yes, I’m handling it. Don’t call or blow up our phones. Need you to find locations for two soon to be dying sons of bitches. Walt, you should know. Get me an address and what he’s doing and find me last known location for Todd Garret. Text me the details when you know.’”_

Tossing his phone aside, Dean did the salt lines and sigils to make the room secure before taking a final moment to choose his next move.

He was attuned to any and all sounds his brother made. The past few months he’d allowed his own anger and emotions to get the better of him and Sam, again, suffered for his lack of attention and now what he could hear from the bathroom reminded him that no matter what else he was still an older brother and he needed to handle things no matter how emotional it got.

“Sammy?” opening the door, Dean wasn’t surprised that Sam hadn’t moved much except to try to curl more in the tub with his legs drawn up more to try to cover any sounds made. “Hey.”

Jerking his head up at the voice, Sam quickly went to slash a hand over his face to wipe the tears away when he accidentally splashed water in his eyes with a muttered curse.

By the time his vision had cleared again, he heard the lock on the door click and blinked a few more times to watch as Dean slowly reached for the hem of his t-shirt to pull it over his head before flicking the button on his jeans.

Anytime his brother took his shirt off it always drew Sam’s attention and this time was no different even as his brain struggled to catch up since he’d been fairly certain that the moment Dean left the bathroom that he’d screwed things up worse for them so this move was unexpected and confusing for him.

“Scoot up,” Dean noticed the new tear tracks, the red eyes from where he figured Sam had been rubbing at his eyes, the bruised knuckles and bloodstained tile on the wall from where he must have slammed his fist a few times to the way his shoulders were shaking as he fought to control his breathing now.

Instinct had Sam listening as he shifted more to the front of the Vegas style, larger than any normal motel bathtub to feel Dean get in behind him and shivered a little.

“You let the water get cold,” Dean also wasn’t surprised by this because usually if he left Sam to his own devices in the tub if he was sick or hurt his brother would sit until the water run cold enough to cause goosebumps.

Leaning up to reach around Sam to hit the button to let some cold water out before turning the tap back on to warm it up again, Dean felt the tension running through Sam but stayed quiet for the moment until the water was back at a level and temperature he felt would suit and then slid an arm around to draw his brother back so that Sam’s back pressed against his chest.

“Relax, Sammy. I’ve got you,” he murmured, beginning to feel some of the tension leave his brother and only then did he reach for the untouched rag to dip it into the water. “Tell me what hurts because you’ve been in this water long enough already. Any longer and you’ll be a prune.”

Sam still wasn’t sure what was going on which made it harder for him to relax than it normally would but after a couple minutes of feeling either Dean’s hand or the washcloth running over his chest then down to his stomach he started not to care and relaxed a little, wanting to ask, wanting to know what was happening but afraid to change it or wake up if he was dreaming.

“Dean…” he couldn’t take either his own doubts or the silence any longer though and started to shift a little only to still at the feel at gentle fingers probing a little lower and held his breath in expectation of any leftover pain.

“I didn’t leave you in here because of what you were probably thinking, Sam,” Dean began slowly, knowing his brother had tensed at his touch but could only hope it was because he was still sore due to the damn spike cockring. “Did that damn ring cut you?”

 

Trying to figure out his brother’s sudden attitude change and also the change in topics, Sam shook his head as he caught up. “Uhh, no. It’s just a little sore at the base where it was but I don’t think it…mmmh,” he tried to bite his lip against the low moan that suddenly came at the feel of calloused fingers lightly running up the length of his cock to feel around the base. “No pain but um…” he blushed a little at the low chuckle he heard behind him, knowing his brother had felt the change as well.

“No, I guess not,” Dean moved his fingers away before he could follow the urge of his hand to close since he needed to take care of this, take care of Sam, before he could see where his brother wanted this to go.

Smoothing the cloth up to touch the welt the collar had made, Dean could see it wasn’t deep just sore and something that would fade in a few days but it would be days of always reminding him what Sam had let happen to save him.

“Tell me the truth. Did you know what was happening or did you figure I’d finally snapped?” he asked quietly, letting the rag drop into the water before bringing it up between them to run it down Sam’s back and not trying to hide of disguise his own body’s reaction to the feel of Sam’s body against him.

“Once Garth told me what the spirit was then I suspected what would happen if I couldn’t get you out. When I woke up like I did…well, I kind of knew your taste in sex wasn’t quite as vanilla as we’ve played but…” Sam cut off at the feel of his brother’s fingers trailing down his spine to just lightly touch the crease and tried not to make a noise.

Dean knew it would be here that his brother would be the sorest and so was more careful as he let just the tip of his index finger touch the rim and pulled back at the hiss of pain to press his face against the side of Sam’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” he’d never once, not even in the beginning, tried to do anything with Sam without prepping him in some way, lube or spit, but to think that some damn ghosts’ influence had caused him to do so now, on top of what else his brother had endured almost broke him. “So sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Dean. I’ve told you that. I needed you to be in me to break his hold but it feels like…” Sam wasn’t sure how to explain it as he felt a gentle touch move up his chest and settle over his heart.

“The damn ghost still had a link to this world so he made a rather corporal appearance to get a few shots in on you before I smoked both his kinky ass and what was keeping him here,” Dean told him, deciding to skip mentioning what the bastard had been attached to unless Sam asked. “That’s why you may feel a bit more than you did before passing out…scared me bad there, Sammy,” he murmured, still seeing how pale and limp his brother was hooked to that damn device.

Sam swallowed tightly. It took a lot to get his brother to ever admit to being scared or worried so for Dean to say it now, like this, he knew he meant it. “I…I didn’t mean to but…” he wasn’t sure how to explain what had knocked him out or why for so long.

“I know and it was probably better anyway,” Dean knew despite his fear that it was better that Sam hadn’t been conscious during the ghost’s heavy handed treatment or he suspected things would have gotten a lot worse. “Sam?”

The water in the tub was still warm so Dean leaned back while making sure to keep his arm over his brother’s chest while feeling the remaining edge leave Sam, debating on what he was about to ask and just chose to take a leap.

“Hmm?” Sam’s eyes had drifted closed as the water drifted around him, feeling the warmth of Dean’s chest against his back.

“Why did you let me lay all that crap on you about not looking for me and leaving hunting?” Dean asked quietly, surprised that he could keep his voice level when the thought of this still had him fuming but felt Sam tense just subtly.

“For so long you’ve let me just keep tossing jabs and snark at you about not caring, about leaving me for dead, and all the stuff I said earlier about wanting the full bit of normal…you took it all. Why didn’t you tell me what happened, Sammy? Why let me believe a lie when you not only looked but got hurt while doing it?” he asked, letting go enough so Sam could ease up a little but was ready in case his little brother tried to bolt. “Sammy?”

Sam had almost hoped he hadn’t said what he feared he had and then hoped that if he had that his brother would leave it alone since it had never been a secret that emotions were not high on Dean’s list of things to do but his reactions now were beginning to freak him out.

“I…I wanted to tell you but…you were so…” he chewed his lower lip while trying to find the words, tensing when a buried memory flashed brutally and it was all he could do not to curl into himself. “Can we do this in the bedroom?” the warm water no longer seemed comforting to him.

“Yeah, we can,” Dean agreed, wary of pushing but he also knew his brother and just by what Jodi Mills had told him he knew Sam was burying a lot of stuff. “Hang on and I’ll grab a towel.”

Dean was on murky ground and knew it because this talk could go in too many ways and most of them nasty if he didn’t handle it correctly but as he found upon standing up it wasn’t only his brother’s body that had reacted to their closeness in the tub.

He shot his twitching mind of its own cock a look while toweling off, grabbing his jeans and rolling his eyes at the thought of zipping them but did since he was not letting that part of him rule again…or not until he got a handle on this.

“Up you go, Sammy,” he turned with a towel ready, a smirk carefully in place but watched Sam’s face carefully and didn’t miss the little signs that warned him how on edge and scared his little brother was.

Giving Sam a brief rubbing to dry most of the water from his skin, Dean grabbed a couple more towels before following his brother back into the bedroom to watch him try to sit on the bed but soon gave up on that idea to stretch on his side while keeping the towel covering himself as best as possible.

Dean eyed the welts and bruises on Sam’s backside with a critical eye to know which ones he’d caused and which ones were ghost made.

Settling behind Sam with the salve and a tiny flashlight for later, Dean stayed quiet to see if his brother would speak again when he felt the tremor go through Sam’s shoulders. “Sam?”

“When you asked me that day if I’d looked for you…I wanted to tell you then but it was still raw for me, I was still raw, and you took my hesitation as an answer that I hadn’t. You assumed I’d been with Amelia the whole year. By the time I’d worked past the images you’d already made up your mind and then I was afraid if I told you…” Sam closed his eyes to both avoid seeing whatever expression came over his brother’s face and so he didn’t have to get too curious about what Dean was doing behind him.

The first touch of the salve burned since he knew a few of the welts were deep but soon the burn was replaced by a different type of feeling as Dean’s fingers smoothed over the wounds gently but seemed to touch a bit more where they were no welts or bruises.

“Umm, you’ve been so on edge since getting back…the nightmares are different…you’re different and I guess after meeting B…Benny and…stuff I…I knew you were angry with me already and didn’t want to make you ashamed of me more than you were at the thought that I’d just leave you and not look or…” he felt tears in his eyes and tried to keep them from falling.

“Huh,” Dean murmured, not missing the way Sam’s breathing had changed or the wetness on his closed lashes as he smoothed the last bit of salve over the final welt before taking a deep breath to place some of the ointment on a finger to touch it to the deep red, swelled and puckered hole and placing a hand on Sam’s neck to urge him to stay still at the first sign of movement. “Shhh, need to see.”

Fighting the need to draw his knees up since now that he was thinking about it the damn memories that he’d spent months locking away with everything else bad in his life wanted to come back and despite his brother’s careful touch it was hard not to jerk.

“Talk about what you want, Sammy,” Dean urged, ignoring the way his cock seemed to harden as he felt around the rim before easing more salve into the hole to soothe.

Only hearing a small whimper at the first touch, he held the tiny light between his teeth as he gently moved his finger around and was relieved not to see fresh blood but as he eased his finger out he did catch sight of still raw skin that showed signs of scaring from months earlier, understanding what made it worse this time.

“No one’s touched you after…” Dean sighed at the sharp breath Sam took and the jerky shake of his head and moved his attention up to the older scars on Sam’s back that he now knew came from that time but again his eyes were drawn to what had been burned into his brother’s shoulderblade. “Where’s the amulet, Sam?”

“Inner pocket toward the bottom,” Sam whispered, not looking when he felt the bed shift or at the sound of his brother rummaging through his duffel to find the one thing that he always prayed Dean would want back but not liking that it had to be like this. “I…know you said to leave it when you tossed it but…I…and I kept it cause I always hoped you’d regret throwing it away even though you never asked for it back and…”

The words were now coming out in a rush as Sam tried to explain his reasons for keeping the tiny bronze amulet that he’d given his brother one Christmas a lifetime ago and that Dean had finally tossed away a few years ago after losing faith in their bond as brothers.

“I tried to clean it after…after I was…after that and I think I got it cleaned good enough and I get it if you don’t want it still, especially since you’re mad at me and all or cause they touched it when they…but just don’t throw it away again or…” Sam was now seeing white spots behind his closed eyes because he hadn’t realized he was talking non-stop and not breathing until he gasped at the feel of soft lips pressing over his to stop him from talking.

“Breathe,” Dean whispered against his lips, kneeling on the side of the bed so he was more at eye level with his younger brother to stop the oncoming panic attack. “Open your eyes, Sam. Look at me,” he waited until those lashes blinked a few times before opening slowly, hesitantly until he caught sight of the amulet being held out in front of him.

Throwing the amulet away three years ago had been one of the worst things he’d done in Dean’s opinion and he’d regretted it from day one because the amulet had always meant something to them both.

He supposed he should’ve known Sam wouldn’t have left it in the motel trashcan that day but he’d never thought to look or ask his brother…until he’d seen it burned into his shoulder. “Why’d they burn you with it?” he asked calmly, sitting on the edge of the bed but not moving the amulet where Sam’s eyes couldn’t see it.

“Because it was yours and Walt knew it would hurt me to have them touch it,” Sam recalled the agony of feeling the white hot amulet pressed into his skin and when it was pulled out. “Everything they did for three weeks was to hurt or humiliate me…the worst was usually that damn cube and that was everyday.”

Placing pillows on the bed behind Sam so he could roll more to his back without putting full weight on his butt and the welts right then, Dean reached to cover the one hand that was clenching on the covers with his own while carding his fingers back through Sam’s hair and waiting.

“I’d been looking for you for three months; calling up leads or people that we hadn’t seen since we were kids but still owed Dad favors. I was getting desperate enough to try anything when I got a tip that someone in Vegas had some occult lore on Purgatory. I didn’t think. I just went and stepped into the warehouse where I was supposed to meet the person and I…didn’t step out of it for three weeks,” Sam’s voice dropped to a near whisper, looking down when his hand was squeezed.

“Walt…he still has his issues with us from before, especially you, and Garret…well that was just a chance for him to have another shot at me since what they did in Oklahoma wasn’t good enough I guess,” he shuddered more at the memory of waking up naked in a cage and the pain that followed. “The first week was mostly pain as they tried to break me but they never really could do that, especially when they kept throwing it up that you weren’t there now.

“It was Walt who burned the amulet in. He was more sadistic while Garret was the one who did the sick crap. He’s the one who got the idea of using that vac cube thing to keep me trapped with anything they wanted to put in me or on me while his friends paid to watch or paid to…do…stuff,” Sam’s teeth clenched, trying to get out what he felt his brother should know while not saying things he definitely did not want Dean to learn.

“The stuff you did earlier that you think was so bad or kinky that it’s made me afraid of you? Hell, that was baby steps compared to the things done to me by those bastards,” he wanted to move into the touch against his face but held still until he got the rest out. “Garret had a schedule after the first week. Punishment for ninety minutes morning and night, longer if I fought too much, then he spent a few hours depending on his mood raping me in the morning until it was time to start the day’s show.”

Dean was fighting the urge to tense or snarl but stayed still to listen to whatever Sam was willing to share, letting his fingers stay over his brother’s hand while always making certain to keep his other one either in Sam’s hair or on his neck to offer support.

The more Sam talked though gave him a better idea of what had happened and also that he needed to find out about that other attack in Oklahoma when they’d been apart three years earlier, another mistake Dean allowed to happen.

“Show?” he had to question this because by the way Sam tensed and his brother’s terror of that sex thing at the club he had a hunch he wouldn’t like this.

“The chains, bars, racks, whatever all were good for things but his favorite was to put a full mask on me so I couldn’t see or hear a lot, stick toys, dildos, vibrators, plugs, usually anything that vibrated in wherever he could while using a vibrator on my cock, ball weights and pushing a massage wand up behind my sac to seal it all in with me in that thing, suck the air out and force as many orgasms as possible out while taping it,” his lashes lowered to avoid Dean’s gaze now.

“If the guys that were always there to watch paid enough then Garret would put them in a swing or some device, lower them from the warehouse ceiling and I’d have to suck them off. This…went on all day until it got late and then…I’d be locked in some kind of cage with this thing on my cock until the morning when it started all over again and…I so wanted you, De’n but…I’d let you down and…”

Slashing a hand over his face to cover the tears that had fallen, Dean reached over to cup his brother’s chin with his hand to lift his face. “You did not let me down, Sam,” he began, hearing his voice go deeper but knowing he could not cover all the emotion after picturing what he’d just heard and also guessing on the things his little brother still wasn’t saying. “You did your best to find me. I just wish you would’ve told me this sooner so I wouldn’t have kept saying all that stuff to hurt you.”

“Rather you hate me for what you though than for what really…Dean?” Sam took the risk to open his eyes when he felt a light touch brush over his cheek and noticed the change in his brother’s eyes but was surprised not to see anger or disappointment. “I…”

“How’d you get loose?” Dean asked, content to just let his hand stroke away the tears that Sam wasn’t aware had fallen during and catching the subtle signs in his brother that he easily could still pick up on.

Sam shrugged on this one since he still wasn’t sure what had happened. “Not sure. It was in the middle of the day so I had the damn hood on. I couldn’t see or hear much but when I woke up I was in a hospital and I got outta there as soon as I could and ran to Sioux Falls,” he finally worked up the courage to meet Dean’s eyes and felt some of the fist size lump in his chest relax at the nearly calm gaze that was returned. “I wanted you, I wanted to be safe so…I stayed with Jodi for a couple months to heal but then I heard that Walt was looking and I…ran.

“I didn’t want to face it again or risk it again so I ran like a coward, hit a dog, met Amelia and you’re up to speed. I didn’t choose a life with her over you because I could barely let her touch me, Dean. I wanted you back and then when I got you back…you were so mad at me that I…” Sam was struggling now when he bit his lip as Dean slowly moved but didn’t stand. “Even though it hurt like hell earlier…I’d do it again because I just want to feel you touch me one time like we used to be before I screwed it…”

“You didn’t screw anything up and you are not a coward,” Dean had to turn away or risk letting Sam see the flash of anger that crossed his face at the thought that he’d been allowing his brother to think or fear those things. “You fought and survived another type of hell by yourself and if I would’ve had my head outta my ass since I got back I would’ve seen the damn signs you’ve been giving off that something was wrong but I didn’t and that’s my problem.”

Staring at the amulet still in his hand, Dean heard the soft breath draw in as he held it out by the black cord as he had once before slowly slipping it back over his head to allow it to fall against his still bare chest and as the familiar weight settled back the older brother also felt something lift.

“I will make this right and someone will be getting fed their own lungs,” of that Dean was certain when it hit him that Sam had said this took place in Vegas…and why his brother hadn’t wanted to take this case on at all.

“Dean…let it go. Please…I don’t want them…” Sam hated the break in his voice but the thought of his brother going after either man did scare him because he didn’t want Dean hurt…or ever learning the rest that he hadn’t said. “It’s been over for months and I’m…”

“If the word fine comes out of your mouth I am so making you wash and wax my car for a goddamn month,” Dean warned lowly, turning back to face Sam and this time let the heat show in his eyes while catching Sam’s jaw again to hold it as he also reached up to push back an unruly strand of hair that insisted on falling into his brother’s face. “You are so far from fine and I am so far from over the guilt of making you relive it by what had to happen to save us both this time but I’m going to tell you the same thing I told an annoying spirit.

“You’re mine,” the depth of emotion in that was plain as Dean moved his hand over to spread around Sam’s neck when he leaned closer but kept their eyes locked and soon they were close enough to share breath as he offered a smile to add in a softer voice. “ _Mine_ , baby boy.”

Sam’s heart jumped at the use of the one nickname his brother hadn’t used recently, especially not back at that club, and reacted like he’d been wanting to since walking through the door to Rufus’s cabin and seeing Dean for the first time in a year.

He moved to latch on to Dean with both arms while finding his mouth for a kiss that quickly turned hot as he felt hands running around to spread over his back while he heard a low groan and wasn’t sure which of them had made that.

“You haven’t called me that since you got back,” he replied to the unspoken question and lifted brow, suddenly needing the contact in whatever way he could get it. “I thought you’d use it back at the club but you didn’t…”

Too long of not touching, of keeping himself distant to avoid hurting either of them more than what Dean thought they were was now making it hard not to react to Sam’s innocent touches as his hands moved over Dean’s chest to almost always come back to touch the amulet like he’d once done years ago.

“It came to the tip of my tongue a few times but it didn’t feel right to use it there. Couldn’t bring myself to use it there or like that,” Dean’s voice was dropping lower as his need and want built faster and it took a lot of dwindling willpower not to make a move as Sam’s lips began to kiss a trail down his neck to find the pulse point to suck gently. “God, Sammy. You’re not making this easy on me not to take you right here,” he fisted a hand on his knee while keeping his other around his brother to support him since right then Sam forgot he was still weak.

“Don’t wanna make it easy. I want to feel your hands on me, your mouth, your teeth…” Sam gasped when long fingers went through his hair to pull it up enough so his brother’s darkening eyes could see his. “I want you to do whatever you want, Dean. I just want to know that you still…mmhm!”

Cutting his brother off before Sam could say what he thought he was heading for, Dean’s fingers curled tighter in Sam’s hair to tug his head back more so this time when he kissed him he could get the angle he wanted when his tongue slid out to explore and was welcomed eagerly.

“I’ve wanted you since you were sixteen, Sammy. I’ve pretty much had you since you were twenty-two and nothing could make me stop wanting you like this,” Dean told him tightly after breaking the kiss so he could find time to breathe, carefully easing Sam back until he was half on his back but not enough to cause those welts to touch while catching the way the towel that still covered his brother wasn’t doing much to disguise his interest in this.

“Two things have kept me from tossing you on a bed in any motel room or the cabin to do what I spent a year thinking of doing to you,” he smiled at the way Sam’s eyes were getting larger as he watched him, running a finger down the center of Sam’s chest to stop just above where the towel rested.

Sam was torn between trying to focus and not drop his gaze as he figured he knew what those things were or watch the way Dean’s fingers were lightly stroking over the muscles ripping in his abdomen at the teasing touch. “You…umm…you…huh?” worrying his bottom lip now, he missed the way his brother groaned at that nervous habit.

“I was way too on edge to touch you without hurting you and…I didn’t want to mess you up if you finally had that shot at normal because having sex with a hot chick in a normal life should always top this rocky road I drug you down,” Dean had fought the pull of that urge for as long as he could because he hadn’t wanted to bring Sam down too but couldn’t deny that while he still enjoyed hot chicks he could still get hard faster just by thinking of his brother.

“I’ll admit that I was jealous as hell and hurt because I did think you hadn’t looked but I should’ve seen the signs, Sammy,” he kept his eyes on Sam as he leaned closer to begin to place soft kisses along the bruise on his neck, licking at the pulse point to go up to the curve of Sam’s jaw. “The nightmares, the way you wouldn’t show me your back or the way the first week back you freaked out the one time I got behind you. All signs that you were hurting and hiding it but I didn’t allow myself to see it.”

Sam’s eyes wanted to close at the feelings coming that he hadn’t felt in over a year. He hadn’t given himself permission or wanted to feel like this with Amelia due to the attacks. “Didn’t want you to be…”

“I’m not ashamed of you, Sammy. There are limits to what you can handle or get out of easily but you could’ve so easily broken or given in and you didn’t. You came out of that and made it. I’m proud of you,” Dean met the kiss when Sam’s head moved just enough to show what he wanted, lightly biting the full bottom lip like he’d been wanting to do for over a month and hearing the whimper.

“Want you so much, baby boy,” he whispered against Sam’s mouth, feeling his jeans getting to the uncomfortable stage of tight but refusing to go there after what his brother had just been put through. “I thought you didn’t want that after…”

Sam groaned, feeling his cock getting more interested under the towel but still hesitant on moving it until he knew for certain what Dean wanted. “Had sex with Amelia a couple times but only because I felt I should. It wasn’t like it is with us…you know what I mean…because it doesn’t take you an hour to make me hard,” he’d missed where one of his brother’s hands went until he felt the first touch on his cock under the towel. “I wouldn’t let her touch…me there or…shit, yes…like that…”

“You still like this, baby boy?” Dean had made the towel a lost item but placed another pillow behind his brother to try to give him more stability in case he went to lay flat which would not be a good thing right then. “You want to feel me jerk you off or…do you want me to do something else?”

“God! I want you to do it all, Dean!” Sam wanted to reach for his brother, he wanted the rough jeans that he could feel against his leg gone and came close to grabbing when he felt the bed shift as Dean stood up again. “What? Dean?”

Chuckling as he went to dig in his duffel, Dean palmed what he took out before coming back to the bed to eye his brother with careful but knowing eyes. “You know you are way too sore back there tonight for us to do what we both want and now that I don’t have some bondage master ghost pulling too many strings to make me not think clearly or we wouldn’t have…”

“You needed to or we both would be dead,” Sam’s cock was harder than he thought it would be so soon but a look at the straining bulge of his brother’s jeans told him that Dean wasn’t much better. “I know if you’d known about Garret that you might not have…”

“That asshole does not change crap between us but I would’ve tried to be more careful,” Dean had his doubts if the ghost would’ve let him but he still would’ve tried to at least have done something more to prep his brother, like he would now. “We can’t do that tonight…but that doesn’t mean I can’t make you come. If you want it…want me.”

Sam’s eyes had gone to total lust blown by this point and if he thought he could’ve pulled it off he would be off the bed to show his brother just what it was he wanted him to do but stayed still instead to shoot Dean another look.

“Bitchface number five, good choice, Sammy,” Dean smiled, relaxing for the first time since he stepped out the woods after escaping Purgatory. “Just for that look I should use the old fashion lube instead of what I have in my hand.”

Scrunching his face up to try to see what his brother was holding, Sam lost focus when in two moves Dean had his jeans unzipped and down his legs to give them a kick as he knelt back on the bed. “Where do you…” he started to ask when a hot tongue flicking over a suddenly rock hard nipple cut him off on a moan.

“Stay still and let me worry about this,” Dean told him, voice gravelly as he tried to settle his own leaking cock down while adjusting his brother’s legs to open a bit more as he bent down to start pressing wet kisses against Sam’s inner thigh and over until his mouth touched the base of his brother’s dripping cock. “Tell me if anything hurts here.”

Right then all Sam could feel was heat and wanted to feel more of it but before he could make that comment his head went back on a moan when Dean’s tongue began to slowly lick up and around his balls as if to soothe where the toy earlier had pulled on them. “Dean…Dean…more?”

“You want more?” Dean replaced his tongue with the fingers of his other hand so he could lick up the underside of Sam’s cock as it dripped precome more steadily and he flicked his tongue over the slit to take it in before closing his lips over the head with a deep groan while Sam was on the verge of losing all coherent thought.

Years of blowjobs had given Dean an idea on what to do to earn the best responses from his little brother and since right now this was more about bringing Sam the pleasure he’d been denied for so long than endurance that was what he did as he adjusted the angle to take the full cock into his mouth so he could use one hand to lightly caress and stroke Sam’s balls and sac while keeping his other on his brother’s hip.

“Mmhh,” Sam wanted to thrust up but felt the fingers on his hips squeeze enough to tell him to stay still and so he worked on watching the way Dean’s mouth moved up and down on him from base to tip with the swirling feel of his tongue always moving to tease the sounds of pleasure from Sam’s lips. “Dean…wait.”

Lust blown green eyes shot up as Dean pulled back at that, gasping for breath and control. “What…what’s wrong?” he demanded, trying to see any signs of distress but allowed himself to be pulled up until he was stretched on his side beside his reaching brother. “Sammy, what’s…”

“Want to come with you,” Sam caught the relief on his brother’s face as Dean’s fingers stroked over his face to give him a kiss that alternated between soft and hot though at the first taste of his own precome on his brother’s lips he groaned and pushed until their bodies where fitting together. “It’s been so long, Dean and I want so much but…”

Teasing Sam’s lips with his tongue, Dean nodded in understanding and squirted lube into his hand from the tube he’d retrieved earlier and reached between them to take both of their cocks in his hand to begin a slow/fast shift until he could hear Sam’s breathing get quicker, could feel his brother’s mouth on his neck and jaw as he sucked while giving little hot moans.

“That’s it, Sam. Rock against me,” he gasped, tangling their legs as Sam tried to find more friction for the pressure on his balls.

“Gotta…harder, De’n,” Sam was straining to find release, arching forward more to get his arms around his brother to pull their bodies closer until they were meshed perfectly and each rock between them seemed to soothe him a little. “Need to come. Please.”

Dean suspected that after being forced to come for so long months ago that his brother may need more help than he normally would. Kissing away the few tears that had fallen in frustration, Dean moved a finger from his free hand down between Sam’s legs which were rubbing on his thigh to gently touch behind his sac twice before he felt the shudder.

“Yahtzee,” he whispered, giving their cocks a few more pulls and a final twist had Sam jerking in his arms to bury his face in the hollow of Dean’s throat to muffle the scream of his brother’s name as he came hard when come spilled over Dean’s hand and both of their chests.

Keeping his hand moving to get to his own orgasm but also to work Sam through his as he felt his brother’s body trembling against him while he rode it out, Dean’s eyes closed as he hit his own climax with a groan that shook him knowing that it was simply being near Sam for this moment that always seemed to make his orgasms stronger than any before.

“Sammy,” he breathed after several moments of the only sound in the room being breathing when he realized the other sound he could hear was Sam sobbing against his chest and pure panic reared up in Dean as he tried to get his brother’s head up from where it was still pressed into his neck. “Sammy? What’s wrong? Did something hurt or…you need to talk to me here, baby boy or…”

Sam lifted his head finally but only to mash his lips to Dean’s in a kiss that truly showed how tired he was since as Dean knew well normally his younger brother was a champion kisser. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he murmured in between kisses that turned gentler as he gave control over to his brother’s mouth, letting out a small whimper as his tongue explored.

“It’s okay now,” Dean murmured, his voice deeper and huskier like it always was after sex as he gently kissed and touched while grabbing for the towel to wipe them off rather than risk Sam falling to sleep in the shower. “We’re gonna be good now and I’ll take care of everything.”

Suspecting he knew what that meant, Sam wanted to ask his brother to let it go but didn’t because he knew letting something this big go was just not in Dean’s nature and because he didn’t want to go the rest of his life wondering when the next time would pop up.

“Be careful,” he whispered, body not fully giving in to the exhaustion of the day as he was tugged a little closer to lay with his head under Dean’s chin while his hand searched for and curled around the amulet that Sam feared he’d never see his brother wear again.

“I survived Purgatory, little brother. I can handle Todd Garret and Walt,” Dean reassured his brother, shifting to his back more back kept Sam against him to tuck his head under his chin much like he would when his brother was younger and scared.

Not one to cuddle, Dean tossed that rule out the window since he hardly ever didn’t allow his brother this time and especially not if he knew he was still upset. “Go to sleep now and don’t worry about them. You’re safe and no ghost, no hunters or anything will hurt you so long as I’m around,” he hoped he could keep that promise better than the last time he made it, lightly pressing a kiss to Sam’s hair and feeling him relaxing into sleep. “We’re not moving on until you can sit without hurting.”

Sam’s eyes drifted closed as he listened to his brother’s voice and heartbeat while running the amulet around in his fingers. “Dean?” he heard a soft sound that he took to be an acknowledgement so he smiled as sleep came more easily for the first time in a year. “I…”

“Love you too, Sammy,” Dean’s reply was soft but still heard as he felt Sam’s fingers grip the amulet tighter before he slipped into sleep and Dean laid still for a while longer to listen and watch.

Sleep wasn’t his favorite thing since returning from Purgatory but he felt his brother laying against him some of the edge and strain of those memories faded away.

He knew that he had a ways to go before he could make everything right again between them but hopefully a message from Garth would go a long ways to beginning that process because Dean did not plan on leaving Las Vegas without knowing Todd Garret was dead or behind bars.

Carefully carding his fingers back through Sam’s hair as he slept, Dean smiled fully and then let his eyes close, accepting that Sam still needed some wounds tended to and would do that but first he planned to work on the emotional wounds.

“Payback’s a bitch,” he whispered to the darkening room, tightening his arm around Sam to keep him close to fall to sleep with a plan working in his head because like he’d told any number of monsters or people over the years anyone who touched his little brother would pay a heavy price and he planned for this price to be very heavy.

 

**TBC**


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: So, warnings will be for language, mentions of past non-con event. It will also have some minor graphic violence and a little smidge of Wincest at the end.

** Epilogue **

****

** Four days later: **

“Are you certain?” Dean hated the whole Fed thing but had to admit it came in handy…when they weren’t running for their lives and on the damn Most Wanted list.

Garth had come to Las Vegas personally because he needed to check on Sam’s condition himself and because he’d seen firsthand the type of rage Sam’s older brother could unleash and that was just on a ditzy girl.

Plus he wanted to deliver his other piece of news to Dean himself so he could hand him the proof that he already knew would be demanded.

“Yeah, it seems like Walt was caught doing some poaching or something on a place just on the line of Sioux Falls a few months back and while in the custody of the local Sheriff’s office he had some kind of freak accident,” Garth had to stick his tongue in his cheek when he said this but missed the smirk on the other hunter’s face.

“Was the Sheriff Jodi Mills?” Dean suspected he knew the kind of accident that asshole Walt had if he ran afoul of Sheriff Mills, especially since she’d know who he was and his connection to Sam’s injuries.

Garth peeked into the file he’d gotten a hold of and blinked. “Yeah, it was,” he admitted, narrowing his eyes. “How’d you…accident?”

“What’s the official story?” not caring so long as the bastard was dead since Dean had owed Walt for shooting him and Sam three years ago, he was sort of curious as to the line Jodi had given to explain a dead man in her custody.

“Guess she was transferring him to county and he tried to escape and grabbed her gun, there was a scuffle and the weapon went off and Walt got hit,” Garth frowned a little. “Shot in the chest four times…a little hard to do but no one questioned it so he’s no longer a concern.”

“Find out where they buried the body cause I want it salted and burned,” Dean did not need Walt back as a vengeful spirit since he could pretty much see how that scene played out and decided he needed to send the Sheriff a lot of flowers…or liquor. “Now, give me the rundown on this one.”

It had taken Dean promising to allow Garth to go into the local Las Vegas Sheriff’s office with him before Sam agreed to let his brother do this without him but there was no way in hell would Dean allow Sam any closer to this than the front seat of the Impala which was parked a block away in the shade of an actual park.

“Well, from what I could find out the local cops, Feds and Sheriff’s office have been watching Garret for the past few years, but especially after some bust months ago,” Garth heard the sound of knuckles cracking and groaned since they weren’t even in the building yet. “He’s been running some kind of strip club that’s border line porn shop and BDSM club but he’s not very popular since it seems like he prefers to deal with the rougher type of people and more than a few of his workers have vanished.

“When you had me start looking online for stuff and a…friend of mine was able to hack into some files he probably didn’t want out there a tip was called in and they busted him last night,” Garth grinned. “Like I said, he’s not popular so the Sheriff’s office was only too happy to let you in to have a ‘talk’ with him.”

Dean didn’t plan to do much talking but he figured the less Garth knew the better off they all were as he tried not to tense at the approaching Sheriff.

“Agent McCoy?” the Sheriff was a short middle aged man with receding black hair and deep brown eyes that took Dean in carefully before glancing at the skinnier man trailing him. “Agent…Zappa said you had an interest in Todd Garret?” he seemed to almost spit the name out with disgust.

“You could say that,” Dean nodded, fighting the urge to slap Garth over the name and made a mental note to teach the other hunter about choosing rock and roll cover names. “He and some friends messed with my partner about six or so months back so I have…some questions for him.”

The Sheriff’s eyes gazed at Dean more intently, tapping the file in his hand against his leg. “Tall boy, about 6’4” with longish hair, hazel eyes?” he asked but the tone was more like he knew the answer even before he caught the subtle shift in Dean. “I was in on that warehouse bust. It was my officers who got that boy to the hospital and tried to get him to talk but wanted none of it.”

“The bastard had him for three weeks, Sheriff. Sam was in shock, hurt, scared and…he doesn’t do cops well, especially under those circumstances,” Dean wasn’t surprised but hoped this wouldn’t become a huge issue in what he needed to do. “I…I was somewhere else when this happened to him and we just recently got put back together and since it’s still an open case I thought I’d drop in to…have a talk with your prisoner. Is that a problem?”

Eyeing Dean shrewdly as if judging him, the Sheriff slowly offered a small smile with a shake of his head. “None that I can see. FBI has power over my office usually anyway. Follow me,” he gave a nod to a couple officers that it was fine to leave the hall as he led Dean and Garth down toward an older section of the building. “We’ve been kind of busy with arrests this weekend so when I heard you wanted to see him I had him moved to one of the older interrogation rooms.

“He’s been one of those pain in the ass prisoners since we busted his little operation. Tried more than once to jump one of my men so you make sure you watch him real close,” the Sheriff removed a set of keys as they walked to the end of the hallway. “Garret’s the kind who thinks he can always get away with the things he does because no one will testify against him or the bodies were never found. He got off last time because we couldn’t find your partner…and Garret cast all sort of doubt on his character so the DA was leery of pushing the case through.”

Dean had been scanning the file the man had handed him but it was when he got to the photos taken of the scene and the standard hospital photos taken after Sam was in the ER for initial treatment that he began to understand just how much his brother had understated his injuries.

“ _Sonuvabitch_ ,” he breathed, teeth clenched against the most basic response and he jerked away from the slight hand that tugged the sleeve of his suit jacket.

Garth was very close to chewing his lip as he watched Dean’s whole demeanor begin to change from tense to downright white hot furious which the other man knew could turn deadly in a blink.

The Sheriff leaned against the wall to also watch the way the short haired Fed’s face and body changed and he knew barely covered rage when he saw it, suspecting something else as well but keeping quiet for the moment as he unlocked the door.

“Agent Zappa and I’ll wait for you at the end of the hall. Take your time,” he remarked, adding as he gave a startled Garth a yank. “Oh. Since these rooms are on the old side…they don’t have all the high tech fancy stuff my newer rooms do. In case anyone later on wants to claim prisoner abuse or anything,” he added easily.

Dean narrowed his gaze at what all he could read into that message but was already reaching for the knob before his brain could process too much except that he was now face to face with the sick perverted bastard who’d hurt his little brother not once but on two occasions and the odds were high that one of them would not be walking from the interrogation room.

Todd Garret as Dean remembered him was a tall man in the 6’2” range with a lot of upper body muscles. He’d been a hunter but was also more bully who enjoyed picking on those he thought he could get the jump on or were weaker than him.

Sam was not weaker but every time the asshole went after him he’d been hurt, distracted and not up to handling being attacked by several men which was another of Garret’s trademarks. He never went anywhere alone.

As Dean stepped into the room to close the door and flick the lock, he noticed the same cocky and arrogant set of the man’s shoulders as he sat at the battered table in the middle of the room.

Since leaving the world of hunting, he’d put on a bit of weight but not enough to be called heavy. His black hair was more out of place than it seemed like he was accustomed to as he slumped in an almost bored way. He was clearly not used to being treated like this lately and was ready to let the first person who would listen know it.

“I demand to be allowed to call my lawyer, Sheriff. I’ve been held for over a day without contact with my legal representative and I’ve been treated poorly by your officers,” his tone also still held the arrogant one of a man used to getting his way one way or another. “By the time I get out of here I’ll have your badge, your house, your wife and…”

“You can turn off the attitude since I really don’t give a crap about what you want and I honestly don’t think the Sheriff does either,” Dean finally cut in, tossing the folder onto the table as he also removed the suit jacket and loosened the tie that he hated most of all. “Hey Todd, remember me?”

Jerking his head up and around at the unexpected voice, Garret stared before he sneered. “The Feds want a piece of me too? Talk to me lawyer…ugh!”

A hard fist shot out to slam into the man’s jaw, knocking him off the metal chair to the floor where he laid stunned with his eyes looking up in shock. “What the hell kind of police brutality is this?” he demanded, tasting blood as he took a better look at the glittering green eyes of the man glaring at him and a tiny kernel of worry began to fill him. “You…you’re not a Fed, are you?”

“Have you really been out of the game that long that you’ve forgotten how it works?” Dean smirked, hardly feeling the stinging in his knuckles as he slowly walked around the table toward the man. “Fake US Marshals, fake FBI, fake Homeland Security, fake anything so long as we can get an ID to claim it. The only thing I never fake is the promise that any asshole that touches my baby brother will get fed a body part of my choosing.”

“Winchester,” Garret whispered, suddenly very aware who he was locked in a room with and not stupid enough not to suspect why even though he still tried to play it off with a sneer. “Thought you were long past dead or that’s what the rumor mill said.”

“Yeah and like I warned your buddy Walt three years ago it’s damn hard to kill me but touching Sam? That’s a real easy way to piss me off and get yourself killed,” Dean returned, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile that was nowhere near friendly and just a touch on the dark side as he reached to pull his .45 out to place it on the table along with a knife.

“You’re not looking as cocky now, Todd. Did it sink in that you screwed yourself over so bad this time? Did you seriously think you could go after my brother, twice mind you, and me not eventually find out about it?” he demanded curiously, watching the now backpedaling former hunter. “It’s never been a secret in the community that Sam was off limits. You touch my brother, you look at him the wrong way and I’d be in your face. Guess what? I am about to be in your damn face so hard!”

Garret shoved to his feet to try to put some distance between himself and Dean, eyeing the weapons on the table and the door. “You…you can’t touch me, Winchester!” he yelled, glancing around the room. “This place has cameras and microphones and…ugh!”

“Wanna bet, asshole?” Dean’s fist flew again to hit the other man in the gut, grabbing him by the throat to slam him face first into the back wall. “Guess the Sheriff really doesn’t give a crap what happens or knows what’s going to happen and still doesn’t care because he stuck you in the bowels of this place. No security, no cameras, no nothing. You wanna take a guess to what the means, Todd?” he smiled while fingering the blade as a photo of his brother’s bloodied and bruised body came to mind and slowly the rage built again.

“It means that I can do whatever the hell I want to you and all it’ll be is a tragic accident by some two-bit asshole porn dealer trying to escape from Federal custody,” Dean picked up the knife as he stepped away from the table, leaving his Colt there. “It means I will make you feel just a portion of the pain you put Sam through and…”

Wide-eyed now that the full weight of his circumstances was kicking in, Garret swallowed as he looked around the room before taking in Dean.

Of the two brothers Dean was the one with the edgier personality and the quicker temper. It was also known in the hunting community how protective the older man was toward his brother and how more than once he’d gone after someone who’d tried to hurt Sam.

It was also known that his temper was also his weak point because once Dean got too angry his focus slipped which was a danger in a fight but Garret figured it was also his strong point because once he got the hunter mad then he could take him easily.

“Walt said you were dead and how little Sammy would be easy meat for us,” he picked up immediately on the muscle tick in Dean’s jaw, smiling with a little more confidence. “Sam’s never been the hunter you are or even that your Dad was. He’s too soft…but so good for other things.”

Garret had noticed the file on the table and figured what it was. “Did he tell you everything about those three weeks, Dean?” he asked, slowly easing his way toward the table but keeping the tensing hunter in his sight. “You see the photos in that file of my little place? Was there one of the cage I kept your precious little brother chained up in every night I wasn’t using him or the bondage rack Walt had him on the first week?

“Did he tell you how we made him scream and beg for you when I was fucking that tight ass of his? Or how many other people paid to have a go at him? Or maybe how by the time those fuckin’ cops showed up he was begging for it?” Garret sneered at the sound of teeth clenching, going on gleefully while imagining the hunter’s shock when this was turned on him.

“Have you seen his back, Dean? Let me walk out of here and I’ll give you all the tapes of those weeks and you can watch Sammy screaming and begging but the best part of those three weeks was forcing him in that sealable cube with so many toys and making him come until he was begging to stop.

“This topped the night my boys and I had with him in Oklahoma because I had to drug him there and it wasn’t as much fun to fuck him when he wasn’t really with it, y’know?” the ex-hunter smiled, licking his lips. “I’ve heard the rumors floating around that the old drunk tried to squash about the two of you. Tell me the truth, Dean. You pissed at me because of what I did to Sam because you’re trying to still hold on to that old protect your brother line or you pissed off because someone else fucked him?”

Dean had kept his eyes on the floor through all of this, letting the words and the bragging tone wash over him until he slowly raised his head at the last comment to show the rage building on his face, the shake of his hands. “Are you done trying to piss me off more?” he asked tightly, slowly shifting so he was braced more.

“No, I’m trying to piss you off, jackass!” Garret laughed, grabbing the metal chair that unlike the newer style hadn’t been screwed to the floor and threw it at Dean while lunging to grab the Colt up from the table. “Stupid! Leaving a loaded gun on a table so I can…huh?”

He had whirled to aim and fire the weapon only to gape at it when it clicked on an empty chamber and kept clicking empty before a low cough drew his attention to see Dean’s eyes were still glittering with rage but now his face was taking on an oddly calm look while shifting the knife in his hand.

“Yeah, like I would really leave a loaded weapon laying around for you to grab?” he smirked, cocking his head to watch the man’s face go from shock, to disbelief to fury as he reached behind him to pull his Colt out. “This one, on the other hand, is loaded.”

“Bastard!” Garret shouted, furious that he’d been so easily tricked and went to throw himself toward the door only to scream as the knife pierced his leg, buckling it and causing him to go down hard with a grunt as the weight of a knee pressed into his back and the knife twisted to have him trying to dig his fingers into the cement. “Stop! Stop! You can’t…argh!”

The rage and fury had settled into a dark spot in Dean, the one he’d tried to leave behind in Purgatory, but he could still hear and see Sam as he described his three weeks of hell because of this man and the months of recovery that he’d faced basically alone.

“Begging already, Todd?” he shook his head but yanked the knife out to jerk the man over to glare down at him, fist clenching in his shirt before he began to punch. “That’s less than ten minutes. How long did it take before my brother actually broke down and begged you for anything?” he demanded harshly, slapping hard at the silent glare. “I’ve got all day, asshole since the Sheriff isn’t gonna come looking for you. How long?”

“He begged…from the first damn…aghrr!” Garret screamed as stiff fingers slammed into his kidney, trying to buck the weight off but Dean was holding firm. “Two weeks!” he relented finally, gasping. “Kid was too stupid to beg or I might’ve cut him some slack but it…wasn’t until Walt got that damn little hunk of crap that he freaked out and…oh shit.”

Dean pulled the amulet out from under his shirt to allow the sweating and bloody man to see it, waiting for the understanding to pass over his face. “Sam gave me this when he was nine years old. I wore it every damn day except for four months and then after I was stupid enough to let crap come up and I thought I’d lost it for good. My brother pulled this from the trash to keep it in hopes that one day I’d want it back.

“I have given the kid every goddamn reason to not trust me or stop looking up to me and assholes like you and your sick pals just try to hurt him using what’s important to him,” Dean slid the amulet away before yanking Garret up closer to his face. “You hurt my little brother in ways that I swore no one would again. Hell, you did crap that makes me sick and you still couldn’t break him like you probably wanted and you want me to tell you why that is?” his fist began punching methodically until he felt bones break under his fist. “Because Sam’s a Winchester and we don’t break for assholes like you.”

A final fist to the face and Dean let the man drop back to the floor, standing to reach for his loaded Colt. He was half to the point of deciding to let the bastard take his chances in court and a cell when the choice was made for him.

Spitting blood and teeth out, Garret rolled to his side to glare through the only eye not swelled shut. “Winchester!” he coughed up more blood but couldn’t help the sick smirk as Dean paused. “You won’t kill me…cause hunters don’t kill humans…so you be sure to tell Sammy…that I’ll look him up after I get out so we can pick up where we…”

The sound of the Colt firing was loud and ringing in the small room but Dean didn’t hear it as he slowly lowered the weapon to stare at the dead man on the floor with a hole in his heart. “You don’t get to call him that,” he whispered, picking up the other weapon to shove it and the knife away while pulling his jacket back on. “Hunters don’t kill humans…but today I’m not a hunter. I’m just a brother defending what’s mine.”

“Oh geez!” Garth’s voice came from the door as he and the Sheriff looked in since after the gunshot there was no denying that someone needed to check on things. “Ummm, ohhh, this is…”

“He tried to escape. Went for my gun, we got into a fight and he ended up dead. End of story,” Dean’s tone was lower as he walked out of the room without a look back. “Any problem with that?”

Taking in the beaten body of the cooling corpse to how Dean looked, the Sheriff finally shook his head. “Nope, sounds right to me and that’s what I’ll tell the DA when I call to tell her that the tax payers won’t have to pay for a trial,” he considered what he’d heard after unlocking the door to what he’d heard months earlier. “You’re who he was asking for.”

Dean’s foot was on the bottom step to go up and away from this place when he stopped. “What?”

“When we got that boy outta the warehouse and were waiting for the EMTs to get there he kept asking for ‘Dean’,” the Sheriff explained, still able to hear the pain and loss in that shattered voice to this day. “That you?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Dean answered after several seconds of hard silence, still hurting and angry at himself for not being there when his brother needed him the most. “I couldn’t be there for him when he needed me but I could make certain that his nightmares ended. Now, is this an issue or can I go?”

Something in the way Dean was holding himself warned the Sheriff that trying to detain him would probably end up with more people in the ER. “Just do me a favor and get out of the city tonight in case anyone else has questions,” he urged, nodding at Garth. “And take him with you?”

“We’re on the way out as soon as I get out of here,” Dean replied, pulling on Garth until the other hunter was up the steps but he paused to hold out a hand. “Thank you for trying to help him.”

“I have sons, Agent McCoy. I know what I’d do if any of them was ever hurt like Garret hurt your…” the Sheriff shook the extended hand but nodded when Dean merely smiled a little but made no move to explain his relationship since he suspected the man had heard enough already. “Go on, get out of here now since I figure you’re in a hurry to get back to him. I’ll handle this.”

Dean didn’t ask how. He just nodded and met up with a nervous Garth on the steps of the Sheriff’s office. “Whatever you saw, whatever you heard does not get back to Sam,” he growled warningly, jerking off the tie to catch sight of a familiar black car sitting a little ways down the street and reminded himself not to leave the keys in the Impala the next time.

“Just watch your backs,” Garth warned as he also saw the Impala and the nervously pacing hunter with it. “I’m on my way to a case in New Jersey so yell if you need me,” he encouraged before giving Dean his usual hug, tossing a wave to Sam and jogging to where he’d parked his own car.

“He’ll get ate by something,” Dean muttered, debating on saying what was on the tip of his tongue until Sam turned and he caught the worry on his brother’s face. “This isn’t where I left you.”

Sam fought the urge to grab Dean by sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans, looking around them as people passed by without paying any attention to them. “You took longer than you said and I was…” he bit off the word nervous as Dean’s hand brushed over the back of his neck in a casual move but only Sam would understand the depth behind it.

“The Sheriff was the chatty type,” Dean shrugged, nudging his brother around to get in the car. “Get in.”

Hearing and recognizing the tight tone of voice Sam sighed as he eased into the Impala’s passenger seat, only grimacing if he sat too long in one spot now. “Are we back on the Fed’s Most Wanted list?” he wanted to know, not doubting what Dean probably did but a little worried about how he did it in a building filled with cops.

“No,” Dean snorted, sighing at the look he knew he was getting even without seeing it. “The Sheriff agreed that it was a totally justifiable thing since Garret tried to jump me and he ended up dead…oh and we need to send Sheriff Mills some flowers or hard liquor.”

“What? Why?” Sam knew he was still tired and the heat was taking a toll on him but he was now worried it might be affecting his brother more. “What does Sheriff Mills have to do with…”

“I’ll tell you later,” Dean assured him, knowing to expect a royal bitch face when he did because while Sam may accept some things being protected all the time, especially by people other than his older brother, annoyed him.

They drove for a few hours in near silence with only the sound of the wind in the open windows and whatever cassette Dean played before he glanced over at Sam, checked the rearview mirror and pulled off the highway at an empty rest point.

“De’n?” Sam woke up after they stopped to look around before finding himself gently pulled across the seat into a hard hug that woke him up more to enjoy the flutter of warm breath along his neck.

“Missed you today, Sammy,” Dean murmured, lightly kissing along Sam’s jaw before catching his mouth to give in to what  he’d wanted to do from the second he’d stepped out of the Sheriff’s office. “Didn’t feel right going in there without you but…you know why I wouldn’t take you, right?”

“Mmmhn…yeah,” Sam did and accepted it, even if he didn’t like letting his brother face Garret alone. “Is it…I mean is he…you keep this up and we’re gonna get arrested,” he moaned against Dean’s lips at the feel of fingers sliding down and under his shirt just to skim up his chest.

Smiling as he pulled Sam tighter against him to feel the erection that was just starting to push against slacks of his Fed outfit, Dean heard another moan and decided against telling his brother he knew how far the next motel was from where they were while pulling a few more of those sounds he’d always enjoyed hearing from Sam out of him.

“Yeah, baby boy. It’s over and he’d handled,” Dean assured him, feeling a shiver go through Sam before he also felt something drop against his neck. “You okay?”

Sam nodded, trying to wipe the sudden wetness away before Dean could see but wasn’t quick enough as he felt a gentle wipe of his brother’s thumb over his face. “Is it wrong that I don’t feel bad because you killed him?” he asked quietly, knowing the rules they were raised on but it was hard to care after what he’d been through.

“No, because we were taught not to kill humans but like Pastor Jim and Bobby used to say there are grey areas to those rules and in my book I didn’t kill a human,” Dean caught Sam’s face in his hand to meet and hold his eyes. “I killed a bastard who put his hands on my little brother. That negates the other rules.”

While he had his doubts if others would agree, Sam was content to let it go while he reached up to pull the amulet out so he could see it. “How much longer until we get to a motel?” he asked suddenly, tired but also hungry but not for food as he moved his hand down to press against his brother’s groin.

“Ten minutes…or five if you keep doing that,” Dean groaned low, giving and getting another kiss before putting them back on the road to the relaxing sound of his brother’s laughter and accepting that while he had a lot of making up to do that things were definitely looking up when he noticed the way Sam kept squirming now. “You in pain back there?”

The concern was still high because no matter how hard he was or how much Sam complained, Dean still would not touch him if there was even the slim chance of hurting him.

“Not the kind of pain you mean,” Sam coughed, shifting again as a faint blush rounded his cheeks and took a slow breath to try to control the ripples going through him. “Got bored…waiting on you today so before I drove over there I…since I was hoping when we stopped this time we’d…I kind of…” he nearly arched right off the seat when Dean’s hand moved off the steering wheel to find and slide down the back of his jeans.

“Sammy…what is that?” Dean asked while biting back a moan when his fingers touched hard rubber in his brother’s ass and the mere touch nearly had Sam whining.

“Vibrating butt plug,” Sam’s voice dropped along with his eyes until he was tugged closer again for a hot kiss that included a very through tongue that licked over his mouth until Dean pulled away with a gasping oath.

“Less than five,” he decided, tightening his hands on the wheel while shooting his brother a very pointed look. “Once I get us checked in and we get in that room, don’t expect to be leaving it for the next twenty-four, little brother.”

Sam shivered at both the husky tone and the promise that was hidden in the words as he settled back to count just how much time his brother could cut off those five minutes and what was to come for them.

 

**The End**


End file.
